La luz negra
by piratadelamuertesombria
Summary: un antiguo mal, una profecía del mismísimo dios de la muerte abandonado y desolado y en sus manos el destino del mundo. "soy nuevo en esto y es mi primer fic pero denle una oportunidad si :3" M por lenguaje altisonante, Gore , y futuro Lemon
1. prologo

**Y la vida le pregunto a la muerte - ¿muerte porque a mi todos me aman mientras que a ti solo te temen?...**

_**Hace ocho años en la aldea de konoha el kiuby un ser mitico compuesto de chakra escapo de su carcelera kushina la cual había dado a luz a dos pequeños un niño rubio y una niña pelirroja todo iba de maravilla hasta que un sujeto enmascarado los ataco durante el parto liberando al zorro y controlándolo , el yondaime hokage después de aber derrotado al enmascarado se vio obligado a sellar al zorro en sus dos hijos el poder en natsumi la niña, y el alma en naruto el niño usando el sello de la parca, pero algo ocurrio, el shinigami al mirar al niño noto algo extraño dentro de el habitaba algo desconocido por muchos años un ser maligno que destruyo miles de vidas a si con esto en mente sello al zorro y perdono la vida del yondaime pero hiso una advertencia.**_

**-"escúchame humano perdono tu vida solo porque estoy de buen humor , pero te dire algo una profecía-" **_**al decir esto ambos padres se sorprendieron pues no siempre recibias una profecía del mismísimo shinigami asi que solo pusieron toda su atención.**_

_**-"**_**nacido del sol y el atardecer, luz negra con el llevara, en sus manos el destino del mundo estará, y solo el decidirá si protegerlo o destruirlo, el emisario de la vida y la muerte el será , cuidado con sus acciones humanos pues de ustedes depende que camino seguirá ya sea el de la luz o el de la oscuridad**_**"- después de esto se fue con una sonrisa dejando bastante impactados a ambos padres.**_

…

"Corre" eso es lo único que pasaba por mi mente me sentía frustrado , débil al no poder hacer nada, la lluvia cae con fuerza empapándome mientras las pisadas resonaban sobre el pavimento, las mías y las de mis perseguidores, cada año es lo mismo yo y los míos debemos escapar con fuerza de la gente del pueblo solo por algo que no deseamos, llegue a la entrada del bosque de la muerte aquella enorme reja de hierro de tres metros de altura , salte hacia una pila de cajas que estaba cerca e hice uso de todas mis fuerzas para saltar la reja, casi lo lograba pero una cuerda en mi pierna me lo impidió, termine cayendo al suelo para después ser arrastrado con fuerza hacia la gente que me perseguía eran alrededor de treinta, hombres y mujeres con trinches, palos, cuchillos, piquetas y piedras todos contra un simple chico… un chico de ocho años que llevaba consigo una carga que él no pidió lo único que se podía escuchar en toda el pueblo eran los desgarradores gritos de dolor de aquel niño suplicando piedad mientras era agredido de maneras horrendas solo por ser diferente por tener algo que él jamás deseo.

Aquel pobre chico se encontraba ahora en un callejón oscuro estaba inconsciente, se había desmayado después una brutal paliza por parte de los aldeanos, su ropa ahora desgarrada un simple pantalón de tela entubado de color negro unos zapatos grises y una camisa hora de color roja cabellos dorados, sus heridas sanaban muy rápidamente la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza llevándose la sangre que salía de cuerpo, horas después el chico despertó, en su mente solo había una pregunta.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo que salió de su boca. Este chico es naruto un pobre el cual tuvo el infortunio de ser el carcelero de un ser sumamente poderoso

-_El mundo puede ser cruel ¿no lo crees?-_ aquella sombría y macabra vos resonó en el callejón asustando al pequeño

-¿Quién esta hay?, ¿Quién eres?- pregunto con temor, justo en ese momento en las sombras detrás del chico un macabro ojo de pupila azul parecido al de un ave apareció.

-_¿yoooo? No soy nadie en especial al igual que tú mi querido naruto, en donde estoy bueno porque no miras detrás de ti jejejeje- _el chico solo miro hacia atrás para toparse de frente a ese macabro ojo pero la diferencia es que ahora había una maléfica sonrisa debajo de él, el chico no podía ni gritar a causa del terror.

-¿Qué eres?, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-_como se tu nombre jajajajajaja es claro que lo se porque e estado con tigo durante muuuuucho tiempo, porque yo soyyy tu jejejejejeje-_

**-naruto no lo escuches, no dejes que "el" te engañe-**una segunda vos mas gruesa perteneciente al mítico ser que estaba dentro de el

**-**_callate zorro asqueroso-_entonces que es este otro ser sombrio –_naruto aceptame yo te dare poder podras vengarte de tooooodoooooos jejejejeje-_

_-_**no lo escuches solo te manipulara para sus propios fines-**

**-**_yo te doy una opción piénsalo que haras seguiras con esta vida asquerosa o tomaras mi poder y les mostraras quien es el que manda dime que aras REY, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-_

_**Quien es este ente que le ofrece poder a nuestro protagonista que pasara con el el destino del mundo dependerá de su respuesta ya sea SI o NO **_


	2. AL FIN LIBRE

ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO DECIR QUE LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR NO ME PRETENECES LA SERIE NARUTO LE PERTENECE A SU RESPECTIVO CREADOR

HAORA E DE DECIR QUE ESTO SERA UN CROSSOVER CON CIERTO JUEGO QUE EN MI OPINION ES MUUUUUY BUENO Y SERA UN HAREM BUENO YA NO TENGO NADA MAS QUE DESIR MAS QUE BUENO GRACIAS POR AVER QUERIDO PASAR A LEER ESTA HISTORIA. :3

_**MEEHH DA IGUAL-**_ voces dioses o seres demoniacos

Otro día mas-timeskyp

_NOOOO EL PORTADOR NO MORIRA-_ente demoniaco o sombrío (una galleta de chocolate al que adivine de que juego es ese dialogo y de quien ewe)

_**DOS DIAS AN PASADO DESDE ESA CURIOSA OFERTA DE ESE EXTRAÑO ENTE NARUTO HAORA MISMO SE ENCUENTRA EN UN REFUJO EN EL BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE PENSANDO EN LAS PALABRAS DE ESE EXTRAÑO SER, CUAL SERA SU RESPUESTA SI DICE "SI" OBTENDRA PODER PARA PODER VENGARSE LAS DUDAS SE SIGUEN PLANTEANDO PORQUE EL CHICO ERA PERSEGUIDO, PORQUE SI SUS PADRES SIGUEN VIVOS NO LO PROTEGEN ESAS DUDAS SERAN RESPONDIDAS HOY MISMO. **_

En una cabaña situada en el bosque de la muerte se encuentra nuestro protagonista pensando en la curiosa oferta que se le dio, podría obtener poder para vengarse, pero kurama (NTA:aquí kurama y naruto ya se conocen y se hablan)le seguía diciendo que no confiara en ese ente y algo dentro de el le decía que siguiera los consejos de kurama siguió pensando en ello hasta que el ruido de la puerta lo saco de sus cavilaciones al mirar hacia la puerta se dio cuenta de que era una mujer de cabellos morados vestida con una minifalda(no me acuerdo de qué color es su falda :P) una camisa de rejillas la cual mantenía sus pechos en su lugar y sobre esta una gabardina de color beige la cual llevaba abierta pero la cubría perfectamente, además de unas sandalias ninja moradas y sobre estas había unas espinilleras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, esta mujer es anko mitarashi una de las pocas personas a las que el joven naruto apreciaba, fue curioso su encuentro él estaba vagando por el bosque cuando la encontró entrenando platicaron un par de horas y con el tiempo formaron una amistad/hermandad pues ambos sufrían lo mismo eran los parias del pueblo, tiempo después ella le ofreció su cabaña para que se escondiera cuando tuviera problemas ,al verla solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa

-hola dango_chan-justo después de decir esto recibió un golpe en la cabeza

\- CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI- espeto anko con furia para después verlo con una sonrisa- te encuentras mejor foxi_kun- pregunto

-bueno estaría mejor si no me hubieran dado un parte cocos ase un momento- respondio

-tu te lo buscaste te he dicho que no me digas de ese modo-

-ya vale dejare de decirte así solo si tu dejas de decirme foxi-

-naaah te queda bien ese nombre, pero no me as respondido ya te sientes mejor-

-sep, de echo me siento mejor que nunca anko-oneesan-

-sigo preguntándome como sanas tan rápido, una persona normal tardaría un mes por lo menos después de lo que te hicieron-espeto la mujer y era verdad el chico tenía muchas heridas de gravedad y varias costillas rotas además de dos puñaladas que seriamente serian mortales, el cómo sobrevivió seguía siendo un misterio ya que en un día había sanado sus heridas superficiales y reacomodado sus costillas

-siéndote sincero..- se detuvo un momento agregándole suspenso a la cosa, la mujer lo miro esperando su ansiada respuesta- no lo sé-

\- ._. – su respuesta la dejo en blanco

\- :3 –

\- ._. –

\- 3…. 2… 1-empeso a contar sabiendo lo que pasaría

\- NO JODAS ME DEJASTE EN SUSPENSO PARA NADA-

-JAJAJAJAJJAJA deberías de ver tu cara JAJAJAJAJA-el reía con ganas pues cada cuanto se la jugaba a su oneesan

-CALLATE O TE DOY OTRO GOLPE-el solo rio mas fuerte para después escapar de su "hermana" para después empezar a jugar al pilla pilla y hacerse bromas

_**A si entre risas pasaron el día divirtiéndose haciendo bromas el uno del otro juagando **_

Mismo día atardecer 14:20 hrs

Ambos se encontraban cansados después de entretenerse un rato pero como siempre no todo es eterno así que tenían que irse ya sea anko a su trabajo en _I&amp;T _como naruto a su "hogar" si se le puede decir a si y se preguntaran porque pues es simple después de la profecía del dios de la muerte ambos padres empezaron a sacar conclusiones dando como resultado que descifraran parte de la profecía cuales fueron sus conclusiones finales miremos

FLASHBAK

Hace ocho años después de sellar al kiuby

-Mina-kun que significa lo que dijo shinigami-sama- espeto kushina al salir de su sorpresa

-por Kami-sama recibimos una profecía del shinigami- justo en ese momento llegaron el sandaime hokage y el sannin jiraya (creo se escribe haci su nombre si no porfavor corriganme )y escucharon lo que minato había dicho

-perdon minato creí haber escuchado mal pero dijiste una profecía del shinigami-pregunto el sannin totalmente estupefacto con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que sarutobi

-si sensei eso dije recibimos una profecía del shinigami-la respuesta de minato los dejo totalmente boquiabiertos

-p..p.p. d. .ecirnosla- pregunto con miedo pues recibir este tipo de profecías era de cuidado

-si decía "nacido del sol y el atardecer, luz negra con el llevara, en sus manos el destino del mundo estará, y solo el decidirá si protegerlo o destruirlo, el emisario de la vida y la muerte el será, cuidado con sus acciones pues de ustedes depende que camino seguirá ya sea el de la luz o el de la oscuridad"- después de relatar lo que escucharon todos tenían una mirada seria descifrando que era lo que quería decir la profecía del shinigami

-pues es obvio que "el" es natsumi- dijo el sannin

-porque lo dices sensei-pregunto minato

-pues porque el sol eres tu minato mientras que el atardecer eres tu kushina y lo de la luz negra se refiere a un poder demoniaco es obvio que se refiere al poder del kiuby piénsalo quien más puede ser-las palabras del sabio sapo terminaron siendo en cierto punto de vista bastante acertadas (pobres idiotas)

-entonces tendremos que entrenarla para que ella salve al mundo- dijo minato con una sonrisa

Y los años pasaron minato informo a la aldea de el hecho de que sus hijos llevaban al zorro siendo que a la niña la trataban como princesa por ser la "heroína de la luz negra" y al niño lo trataban de paria por ser "el zorro endemoniado" ambos padres les dieron el mismo cariño hasta los dos años que natsumi despertó el poder desde entonces empezaron a entrenarla y a naruto lo fueron dejando de lado, cada vez que el pedía que lo entrenaran estos le daban una negativa afirmando que su hermana tenía más prioridad siguieron pasando los años y las cosas no cambiaban de echo empeoraban la gente segada por su odio agredía al pequeño desde los cuatro años, y por más que esto pasara él no se dejó amedrentar seguía adelante logro conseguir una manera de entrenar usando los pergaminos que tenían sus padres esperando su aprobación pero aun haciendo esto de nueva cuenta nada cambio siguieron ignorándolo incluso habían olvidado inscribirlo a la academia pensando únicamente en su hija y su "brillante futuro" cuando les pregunto el motivo simplemente dijeron "lo lamentamos pero no creímos que quisieras entrar", al final su abuelo el sandaime lo inscribió siendo este el director, los días en la academia no fueron muy buenos pues los profesores siempre trataban de sabotear sus estudios, suiguio pasando el tiempo hasta el dia de hoy el 10 de octubre su cumpleaños….

El presente 10 de octubre 21:00 hrs

El joven naruto se encontraba caminando de regreso a su hogar, al llegar se encontró con la típica fiesta que organizaban para su hermana lo que no espero fue que su padre digera las siguientes palabras

-Les presento al futuro de konoha la godaime hokage y futura líder de los clanes uzumaki y namikase ¡natsumi uzumaki namikase! – grito a todo pulmón sus palabras calaron ondo en la cabeza del joven rubio mientras veía a su hermana sonreír alegre pero con un deje de tristeza pues sabía que era lo que eso significaba su hermano acababa de ser básicamente desterrado de los dos clanes aunque no perdía la esperanza de que sus padres encontraran el modo de que el no se fuera, mientras tanto nuestro rubio amigo estaba destrozado lo acababan de desheredar y le quitaron sus sueño de ser reconocido no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que estallar mientras escuchaba a ese ser en su mente

-_acepta el trato libérame y dame sus corazones muéstrales tu poder muéstrales cuan equivocados estaban ¡LIBERAMEE!-_

-ME OPONGO A ESTA DECISIÓN YO TE RETO POR EL TITULO DE LIDER DE CLAN- grito y solo entonces todos se percataron de presencia sus padres lo miraron tristes y con desaprobación su hijo no estaba entrenado o eso creían cuando minato estuvo a punto de decirle que no alguien se le adelanto y esa era la matriarca uchiha mikoto y su hijo el prodigio uchija los cuales estimaban mucho al joven rubio y si él quería mostrar de que era capaz ellos lo apoyaría n

-sería un gran enfrentamiento sin duda alguna no lo crees madre- dijo itachi preguntando al mismo tiempo a su madre

-sin duda alguna una pelea por el título el primogénito contra la clamada heredera- después de esto varios empezaron a apoyar esto otros diciendo que la "heroína de la luz negra" vencería al "demonio" sin dificultades dicho apodo no pasó desapercibido por ambos padres lo cual los molesto bastante peor ya arreglarían cuentas más tarde sin más tuvieron que aceptar dicho duelo, todos salieron al patio trasero haciendo un circulo alrededor de los "rivales"

-nii-san por favor no agás esto soy más fuerte que tú por favor rinde-empezó natsumi pero su palabras fueron detenidas por su hermano que la ataco a una velocidad increíble la cual sorprendió a muchos al llegar intento conectarle un gancho pero ella lo evadió y contraataco con una patada al estómago que los separo un poco ella se alejó para tomar distancia –como hiciste eso nii-san- pregunto impactada pero la respuesta la impacto mas

-CALLATE Y SOLO PELEA – le grito con una rabia increíble al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba a la pelea de nuevo mientras en su cabeza seguía resonando esa vos

-_hazlooo muestra tu fuerza libérame y desata tu ira vamos hazlo hazlo solo déjate llevar y LIBERAME, LIBERAME Y MUESTRA TODO TU POTENCIAL-_

mientras los golpes iban y venían siguieron así un tiempo entre puñetazos y patadas hasta que tomaron distancia el con varios moretones y varias heridas mientras que ella apenas si traía uno que otro raspón ,cabe decir que muchos estaba impresionados con el talento del joven sobretodo sus padres pues ellos no le había entrenado.

-DETENTE NII-SAN NO QUIERO LASTIMARTE MAS-

-CALLATE LUCHARE POR LO QUE ME PERTENECE- natsumi lo único que le quedaba hacer era acabar rápido la pelea antes de su hermano saliera con más heridas empezó a hacer una esfera en si mano derecha con ayuda de un clon muchos se sorprendieron pues esa era la técnica de su kage el rasengan al tenerla lista corrió hacia su hermano mientras este cargo toda su fuerza de nuevo todos se impactaron pues de su brazo derecho salía una especia de bruma negra corrieron el uno al otro hasta que paso ambos ataques colisionaron y sorprendentemente levantaron una gran nube de polvo lo único que alcanzaron a ver era que naruto detenía el rasengan con esa extraña bruma mientras que la vos en la mente de naruto seguia hablando

_-LIBERAME LIBERAME MUESTRA TODO TU PODER SOLO ACEPTA MI PODER ACEPTALO ACEPTALOOOOOOOO-_

Cuando el polvo se dicipo pudieron verlo el primogénito seguia de pie con mas eridas y su camisa rasgada y la heredera tenia varios raspones

-rindete nii-san ya no puedes seguir detente de una ves porfavor-

-NO DEMOSTRARE QUIEN SOY NO PERMITIRE QUE ME QUITES ALGO MAS YA FUE SUFICIENTE TU LO TIENES TODO EL AMOR DE NUESTROS PADRES LA APROACION Y CARIÑO DE TODOS-al gritar esto tanto su hermana como sus padres se sorprendieron ¿eso era lo que sentía?

-SUFICIENTE-grito naruto para después seguir hablando- ¡ACEPTO EL TRATO!- muchos creyeron que se había rendido hasta que escucharon una macabra vos.

Escuchad cometh you hour de bleach extendido aquí un link ( / watch?v =Rllfr -_dhOk ) solo quiten los espacios

-_JAJAJAJAJA PORFIN SOYYYYYY LIBREEEE-_ grito mientras naruto era cubierto en totalidad por esa extraña bruma negra todos estaban sorprendidos cuando la bruma se detuvo y se dispersó vieron algo sorprendente era naruto con una extraña armadura sus piernas traían unas botas de hierro color negro que terminaban en las rodillas con unas esferas como detalles en verde dos a cada lado de las rodillas , sus brazos tenían unos guanteletes de hierro que terminaban en los codos con varias partes sobresalientes se veían bastante afiladas sus dedos parecían garras con los guanteletes, lo mas impactante era su cuerpo en donde terminaban las piezas de metal pareciera que no traía nada pero su piel era negra como la noche sus músculos de definieron mucho en su pecho varias partes parecían haberse despellejado pues se veían los tejidos musculares pero lo raro era que no eran rojos eran verdes sombrío, su cabello parecía haber crecido hasta la nuca cayendo a dos lados y parecía tomar tonalidades negras y en su rostro tenía una máscara de hierro que cubría la mitad de la cara desde la nariz hasta la quijada totalmente lisa , pero lo mas sorpréndete eran las dos " serpientes que salían de su espalda eran largas muy largas una la de la izquierda parecía tener cuatro dientes que parecían ser para sujetar cosas con unos ojos redondos de color morado oscuro pero brillaban intensamente , la otra la de la derecha era mas delgada y tenia varios dientes que sobresalían de su boca se veían muy afilados sus ojos eran mas delgados como los de un reptil totalmente morados y brillaban intensamente , los ojos de naruto brillaban de un color purpura tenebroso nadie podía halbar estaban totalmente boquiabiertos.

-n..n..naruto- dijo su madre totalmente shokeada siendo la primera en salir de su estupor

-_**pelea**_\- hablo tranquilo muy tranquilo con una tétrica vos que asusto a muchos

-n..n…nii-san que… que te paso- hablo estupefacta natsumi

-_**he dicho pelea, quiero probar mi fuerza haora que acepte el trato-**_

_**-**__siiii lucha y dame sus corazones-_haora todos estaban impactados pues escucharon perfectamente esa macabra vos

-q..q..quien eres-pregunto minato aterrado a esa tétrica vos

_-yooo no soy nadie solo soy la oscuridad o como ustedes me conocen por el shinigami ¡LA LUZ NEGRA!-_

_**ahora es libre un mal ancestral a despertado y a sido liberado el destino del mundo cuelga de un hilo pues la oscuridad es libre de nuevo y esta lista para destruir a la humanidad**_

SEEEEEE ACABO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO Y QUE TAL EL CROSSOVER DEL QUE LES HABLABA ES CON EL JUEGO O HISTORIETA _THE DARKNESS _PUESTO QUE NO E VISTO MUCHOS CROSS CON ESTE JUEGO EN ESPAÑOL Y PUES CREI QUE SERIA BUENO PARA MI PRIMERA HISTORIA GRASIAS POR LEER Y SI TE GUSTA Y QUIERES QUE CONTINUE HASMELO SABER PORFAVOR Y TE AGRADECERIA MUCHO SI QUISIERAS DAR TU OPINION SOBRE ESTO ADEMAS QUE COMO YA DIJE ESTO ES UN HAREM QUISIERA SABER A QUIENES QUISIERAN QUE PUSIERA EN EL HAREM Y PORQUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME RETIRO GRACIAS POR LEER PIRATA DE LA MUERTE FUEEEEERA BYE BYE :3


	3. cap3 despedida y confecion

WIIIIIIIIII CAP. 3 PRIMERO QUIERO DECIR QUE GRACIAS AL USUARIO Dark Side of Everione , por hacerme ver mis fallas en mi ortografía tratare de mejorar poco a poco en verdad te agradezco porque si alguien no me lo dice no podría ir mejorando y gracias a quienes leen esta historia espero les guste el capítulo de hoy, otra cosa en el cap. anterior se me olvidó mencionar que Naruto transformado mide más de lo normal mide al menos 1.90 ok perdón por no mencionarlo antes sin más vamos haya

.

**-MEEEH DA IGUAL-** DIOS O DEMONIO ABLANDO

_-NOOOO EL PORTADOR NO MORIRA- _OSCURIDAD ABLANDO

-gomene Anko-chan- humano hablando

_**-gomene Anko-chan- **_modo demonio oscuro de Naruto

( _**CHARLA DE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE, NARRACION DE LOS SUCESOS,**_ NOTAS DE AUTOR EWE Y TIMESKYP'S)

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**(La vida miro a la muerte – muerte aun no respondes mi pregunta- la muerte solo la miro meditando su respuesta…)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(El mundo cuelga de un hilo ahora que Naruto a liberado a la oscuridad un ser sediento de sangre que busca la extinción de la humanidad ahora lo único que queda es mirar los pasos que dará el portador en su travesía la única duda es caminara por el sendero de la maldad o caminara por el sendero del bien)**_

las nubes cubrían la luna dando un aspecto mas tétrico a todo apenas si se podía ver grasias a las dos luces que había en el patio pero la luz no alcanzaba a darle a Naruto

_-yoooo no soy nadie, solo soy la oscuridad o como ustedes me conocen por el Shinigami, LA LUZ NEGRA-_ todos quedaron impactados no podía ser todo este tiempo creyendo que Natsumi era la luz negra por ser portadora del poder del Kiuby y ahora se enteran de que Naruto aquel niño que llevaba el espíritu era el portador de la luz negra sus padres estaban sorprendidos jamas creyeron que sería su hijo habían sacado conclusiones demasiado rápido-_ y debo agradecerles humanos de no ser por el cómo trataron a este chico yo no sería libre tan pronto jajajajaja ustedes solos se condenaron JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-_su risa resonaba los aldeanos estaban conmocionados aquel niño al que maltrataban y lastimaban era el verdadero portador de la luz negra pero era imposible, simplemente no les cabía en la cabeza que ese demonio tuviera ese don no fue mucho para que un idiota abriera su boca.

-ESO ES IMPOSIBLE NATSUMI-SAMA ES LA PORTADORA DE LA LUZ NEGRA NO ESTAS MINTIENDO ERES SOLO UN DEMONIO-después de eso ocurrió la serpiente de la izquierda se movió rápidamente y lo tomo del cuello para acercarlo a Naruto para que después vieran como era enrollado por la misma para que la otra se pusiera en su espalda y lo atravesara en el corazón desde abajo hacia arriba lanzando un siseo maliavelico al mismo tiempo que la sangre salpicaba en todos lados, para posteriormente salir y lanzarlo a la gente.

_**-demonio ehhh, si creo que ahora lo soy y sabes se siente bien ya no necesito el puesto de clan ahora tengo algo mejor, que te parece hermanita tengo aquello que tanto creíste poseer, jajajajajaja es simplemente ridículo tanto tiempo siendo atacado por la gente por tener el espíritu de Kurama y que a ti te trataran como princesa cuando el que tenía la luz negra soy yo jajajajajaja es simplemente ridículo jajajajaja-**_ nadie hablaba les era imposible aun no procesaban toda la información hasta que Minato y Kushina reaccionaron a algo dicho por su "hijo"

-c..c..como que atacado Naruto- pregunto Minato temeroso de la respuesta

-_**ehhh pues eso, tu querida aldea me miraba como la reencarnación del Kiuby y me atacaban cada año durante mi cumpleaños hasta la inconciencia pero supongo que no te importa verdad después de todo, tu prioridad es entrenar a tu hija cierto-**_ su respuesta fue tan tranquila y tan llena de odio que los padre empezaron a dejar salir unas lagrimas, pero Naruto se percató de algo la sed de sangre que lo empezaba a invadir algo en él le decía que si comenzaba a luchar sin contenerse lastimaría a todos los de la aldea incluidas todas las personas que lo cuidaba y apreciaban al mismo tiempo recordó a Anko y su sonrisa no quería herirla a ella a si que tomo una decisión en ese momento-_**supongo que ya no es necesario que me quede aquí no importa creo que lo mejor es irme no me queda mucho que perder-**_con esas palabras empezó a caminar sus padres iban a detenerlo pero alguien se les adelanto y era nada más y nada menos que Kakashi Hatake con su sharingan descubierto.

-no te permitiré irte Naruto no puedes irte-

-_**hmm y quien me detendrá ehh ciclope-**_ en ese momento aparecieron 20 Anbus mas (creo se escribe a si la palabra Anbu si no corregidme porfa :P) –_**hooo mira que buena fiesta habéis armado pero con tan pocos no podrán detenerme para que me quede, a menos claro que vengan con intención de matarme y también si no los mato yo primero –**_después de eso la serpiente derecha decapito a un Anbu que se lanzó por su espalda tratando de capturarle varios dieron un paso hacia atrás sorprendidos al instante aparecieron más Anbu pero llevaban una máscara totalmente lisa con la inscripción de NE en ellas eran alrededor de 30.

-Danzo que rayos planeas- pregunto Minato al hombre vendado que estaba detrás de el

-CALLATE MINATO TRATO DE DETENER A AQUEL QUE CONCIDERO COMO UN NIETO AUNQUE TENGA QUE USAR A TODA LA RAIZ Y LUCHARYO MISMO PARA ELLO-( NTA: aquí Danzo es bueno y su raíz es publica)ante esas palabras Minato abrió más los ojos ¿tan ciego estaba que no se dio cuenta de que Danzo cuidaba de su pequeño al puto de tratar de pararlo de ese modo?

-_**Danzo-jiji por favor no lo intentes no quiero herirte a sí que diles a tus muchachos que me dejen pasar-**_

_**-**_ni loco Naruto no es necesario que te vayas podemos arreglarlo- trato de persuadirlo

-_**no… no se puede lo libere y aunque se sienta maravilloso estoy seguro de que cometí un error me deje llevar por mis emociones Kurama me dijo que no lo hiciera y ahora sé porque-**_eso dejo con una gran duda a todos a que se refería con eso.

-que quieres decir Naruto- pregunto Itachi

-_**a que no puedo controlarlo del todo este poder tiene una sed de sangre increíble apenas y puedo controlarme lo suficiente pero no sé por cuánto tiempo más y si lo que deduzco es correcto terminare lastimándolos a ustedes también si me dejo llevar lo cual no planea permitir –**_esas palabras se clavaron en la mente de todos pero no planeaba dejarlo ir tan fácil.

-aun si dices eso no planeo dejarte ir eres como un nieto para mi encontraremos un modo de que lo controles- respondió Danzo

-_**lo siento pero…. No-**_ dicho esto empezó a caminar de nuevo hasta que un kunai lanzado a su brazo intento cortarlo al hacer contacto con su piel este solo reboto haciendo un sonoro "CLANK" mostrando que su piel ahora era muy dura varios tragaron duro al ver eso-_**eso es todo lo que tienen-**_.

Naruto usando su serpiente izquierda la cual se movió demasiado rápido, sujeto a Kakashi del cuello para después lanzarlo a un muro con una fuerza sorprendente haciéndolo atravesarlo y quedando inconsciente después sujetar a un Anbu NE para que su serpiente izquierda lo decapitara y utilizo el cuerpo para golpear a los demás lanzándolos lejos para posteriormente empezar a correr a una velocidad increíble Minato y Danzo al ver esto solo pudieron gritar una cosa a todos los Anbus que los pudieran escuchar –SIGANLO-

A varios metros de hay en la tienda de dangos para ser específicos Anko se encontraba comiendo cuando sintió un dolor en su pecho algo iba mal con Naruto podía presentirlo pago la cuenta y salió corriendo lo más rápido a donde presentía que estaría sabía que algo muy malo estaba pasando y no se equivocaba.

Naruto llego a la entrada del bosque de la muerte estaba a punto de atravesarla cuando ella llego se detuvo en seco al sentir su presencia y solo volteo lentamente a mirarla y dijo –**hola Dango-chan- **

-N. e. tu- pregunto temerosa

_**\- gomene Anko-chan termine sucumbiendo a la vos- **_respondió mientras una lagrima caía de su ojo izquierdo (NTA: sabían que si una persona empieza a llorar por el ojo izquierdo es de tristeza y si es por el derecho es de alegría y si Anko sabía de la vos de la oscuridad y de los tratos que le ofrecía) en ese momento ella camino hacia él y viceversa cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente ella toco su mejilla (aun sobre la máscara claro) se miraron a los ojos

-¿porque lo hiciste tonto?-pregunto mientras comenzaba a llorar

-_**lo siento, la ira me cegó no pensé las cosas en ese momento ahora tengo que irme-**_

-¿irte? ¿A dónde?- pregunto con el corazón apretado no quería que se fuera

-_**no puedo quedarme no puedo controlarlo del todo si no me voy terminare lastimándote y no quiero eso, pero antes de irme quiero darte un regalo-**_ ella estaba conmocionada se iba porque no quería lastimarla y ¿Qué era lo que quería darle antes de irse? No pudo llegar a hablar cuando la máscara se abrió en dos dejando libre su boca mostrando unos dientes afilados, movió su gabardina hasta que pudo ver la marca de maldición de Orochimaru y la mordió ella contuvo un grito de dolor y se aferró a él su marca ardía pero así como llego el dolor este se fue cuando la libero se dedicó a mirar su trabajo y hablo_**-parece que el día de hoy estoy muy intuitivo-**_la marca de maldición ya no estaba

-¿que…. que hiciste?- pregunto incrédula se sentía más fuerte, se sentía de algún modo libre

-_**te quite la maldición y antes de que preguntes fue un instinto algo me decía que podía quitártela-**_ella empezó a llorar

-como lo has hecho –

-_**jejeje de echo ya lo dije fue un instinto creo que este poder me permite comer maldiciones (**_poder inventado_**) por eso te mordí- **_respondió un tanto alegre mirándola a los ojos acercándose lentamente a su rostro

-_**sabes siempre quise decirte esto-**_en ese momento llegaron todos los demás que estaban persiguiendo al rubio de cabellos largos y como si fuera obra del destino las nubes que cubrían la luna abrieron un hueco dando su luz únicamente a ambos al momento que se acercaban más y más cuando la luz toco a Naruto su armadura se había ido pero seguía siendo más alto y con cabello largo y el hablo completando lo que quería decir.

\- te amo- al tiempo que paso esto Anko y Naruto cerraron los ojos justo después se besaron era un beso suave y lento lleno del cariño y amor que ambos se tenían varios de los espectadores empezaron a llorar al ver la escena era simplemente hermosa dos personas mostrándose su amor con la luna de testigo dándoles su luz casi como si fuese una bendición duraron un tiempo a si juntos para ellos no había nada más que el otro pero como todo ser tenían una necesidad que los hiso separarse, separaron sus labios para poder respirar al instante las nubes volvieron a cubrir la luna dejando solo oscuridad y la armadura de Naruto volvió y Anko hablo.

\- yo también te amo, tonto- se separaron mientras él se iba alejando al tiempo que decía.

_**-cuando domine "esto" volveré te lo prometo solo… espérame por favor-**_ entonces miro a los demás para después decir_**\- y ustedes no me sigan esto debo de hacerlo yo solo-**_varios decidieron dejarlo ir sus "padres y hermana" lloraban desconsolados no sabían lo que había sufrido su hijo/hermano y cuando escucharon de su propia boca lo que la gente le hacía se odiaron a sí mismos al ser tan ciegos, ahora él se iba para proteger a la persona que amaba solo por ella volvería, por ella y los que apreciaba, pero no por ellos ni nadie mas

_**(el mundo puede ser curioso sobretodo la humanidad siempre son asombrosos pues tienen algo que las demás especies no lo cual anteponen antes que nada, sobre todo al que llaman amor este es tan fuerte que pueden incluso pelear contra sus más oscuros deseos , cuál será el camino que elegirá nuestro héroe que le ocurrirá, controlara a la oscuridad que ha liberado o sucumbirá a ella…..) **_

(YYYYYYYYYYY SE ACABO waaaa llore de escribir eso final pero que más bueno que más puedo decir gracias por leer en verdad ahora solo me queda decir esto a los pocos que leen esta historia, quieren ver el entrenamiento de Naruto por controlar a la oscuridad o hacemos un timeskyp para cuando vuelva a la aldea y saber si la domino o no bueno esto es todo y si pueden avisarme si hice algún fallo o error se los agradecería porque eso ayuda mucho a mejorar sin más gracias por leer PIRATA DE LA MUERTE FUEEERA)


	4. Cap4 trato y entrenamiento

(WIIIIIIIII cap.4 mi número de la suerte ewe bueno continuemos, gracias por los reviews de veras son como mi moneda yai :3 y bueno respondiendo a la pregunta de termineitors sobre si abra lemon pues la verdad no se talvez en futuros capítulos a lo mejor es muy probable y una vez más gracias a quienes me muestran mis errores ortográficos ya sin nada más que decir vamos al cap. De hoy)

(La serie de Naruto y el videojuego de The Darkness no son de mi propiedad son de sus respectivos creadores y desarrolladores "si el juego fuera mío ya hubiera salido la tercera entrega la cual espero con ansias claro si 2K la desarrolla") OTRA COSA aquí Itachi no fue quien hiso la masacre Uchiha después diré quién fue bueno ahora a la historia espero que les guste el cap. De hoy

-**te ayudare en lo que pueda -** dios o demonio hablando

_-La oscuridad volverá-_ oscuridad hablando

-que así sea- humano hablando

_**-que así sea –**_modo demonio oscuro de Naruto

_**(Conversación de la vida y la muerte, narración de los sucesos **_y notas de autor ewe_**) **_

_**(La muerte miro a la vida pensando su respuesta al tiempo que un ave caía muerta a su lado el segador miro al ave muerta y se acercó a ella para levantarla tenía la respuesta indicada)**_

_**(La oscuridad es libre y desea sangre como solo ella puede desearla aquellos que no pueden resistir su influencia solo tienen un destino el cual es perderlo todo solo un hombre la ha resistido, ¿nuestro héroe tendrá la voluntad necesaria para resistirla también?) **_

_** CAP.4 TRATO Y ENTRENAMIENTO**_

Después de salir de la aldea de la hoja Naruto busco un lugar para comenzar a dominar a la oscuridad un trabajo difícil sin duda, salió de la nación del fuego para entrar después preguntar a su gran amigo a donde debería ir para entrenar su respuesta fue.

**-Ve a algún lugar oscuro donde no pueda entrar demasiada luz y que sea muy amplia y profunda quizás en el país del rayo encuentres algún lugar con esas características -** y así lo hiso fue hacia el país del rayo no le fue difícil saber dónde estaba era un apasionado a leer y en una lectura encontró un mapa de las Naciones Elementales se dirigió al noreste tardo varios días en los cuales se estuvo escondiendo bajo agujeros en los árboles o en pequeñas cuevas para escapar del sol pues al día siguiente después de haber salido de Konoha se dio cuenta que al tener a la oscuridad liberada de esta forma la luz del sol lo lastimaba y mucho, caminaba toda la noche, de día dormía y durante la tarde corría por entre las sombras , una noche paso por un pequeño pueblo y vio una capa con capucha colgada la tomo y se la puso descubriendo que le quedaba lo suficientemente bien como para que el sol no lo lastimase siguió avanzando hasta llegar al país del rayo al llegar lo primero que hiso fue buscar un lugar con las características que le dijo Kurama, lo encontró una gran cueva en una montaña al entrar vio que era amplia muy amplia al entrar callo en un agujero y encontró más oscuridad lo curioso es que podía ver dentro quizás por ser portador de la misma él podía ver en ella se dio cuenta que era una cueva subterránea se decidió a entrenar en esta cueva así que le pregunto a Kurama con que debería de empezar

-**aprende a usar su poder puedes controlar esas serpientes o brazos la verdad ni yo sé que rayos son pero a lo importante mira que más pueden hacer tardaras tiempo en controlarlo de eso no hay duda así que….-**sus palabras fueron cortadas por la oscuridad

_-JAJAJAAJAJA ENSERIO CREES QUE PODRAS DOMINARME JAJAJAJAJA ESO ES IMPOSIBLE PARA HACERLO DEBERAS MOSTRAR SER DIGNO HUMANO JAJAJAJAJAJA Y ASTA AHORA NO LO HAS MOSTRADO JAJAJAJAJAJA SOLO EXISTE UN MODO EN EL QUE TE DEJE USAR MI PODER Y NO SOBREVIVIRAS JAJAJAJAJAJA-_sus palabras resonaron en la cabeza de ambos

-y cual sería ese modo oscuridad-pregunto

-**Naruto no creas nada de lo que te dice la oscuridad solo busca destrucción y caos en el mundo es un ser rastrero y mentiroso ninguna de sus palabras pueden ser ciertas-**las palabras de Kurama eran muy ciertas pues la oscuridad siempre engaña a su portador

-lo se Kurama pero si existe un modo de dominar esto lo are sin dudarlo, ¿Cuál es ese modo oscuridad?- sus palabras eran determinadas él no se retractaría controlaría este poder sin importar como

-_ohh no es nada solo debes de enfrentarte a los pecados encarnados de todos tus antecesores mis antiguos portadores jejejeje-_ eso dejo con una gran duda a Naruto

-¿antiguos portadores que acaso no soy el primero?- pregunto con mucha curiosidad

-_claro que no yo he existido desde antes de los humanos, ya que veo que pronto morirás creo que te diré esto muchacho veras hace ya mucho tiempo antes de que la tierra y los humanos nacieran solo existía yo la oscuridad yo lo era todo pero tiempo después Dios decidió que era tiempo de algo más empezó con las estrellas después con los planetas después empezó con la vida, creo los animales y por supuesto a ustedes los humanos y al final quitándome mi territorio tiempo después opte por vengarme entre en un humano y lo corrompí poco a poco él fue cediendo a mi poder destruyéndolo todo a su paso hasta que se enamoró y tuvo un hijo y me encerró pero gracias a que me ligue a su sangre pude pasar a su hijo los Estacado me han usado y contenido desde millones de años y yo he tratado de corromperlos lo suficiente para lograr mis objetivos, siempre pasando de portador en portador todos con la misma sangre, la sangre de los Estacado he visto toda la historia de la humanidad buscando al portador más fuerte que me permita cumplir mi más grande objetivo, e buscado al Estacado más poderoso que pueda haber para poder poseerlo y ese fuiste tú Naruto-_sus palabras sorprendieron a Naruto habían existido otros portadores y mantenían encerrado a tan malevo ser durante generaciones y él tenía su sangre él era un Estacado él tenía la sangre de los portadores de la oscuridad pero si él lo era ¿no lo era su hermana también? entonces ¿porque él era el portador?

-si yo soy un Estacado entonces mi hermana también ¿porque soy yo el portador entonces?-

-**Naruto la oscuridad solo reside en hombres al ser su primer portador un hombre**_-_

-entiendo, entonces oscuridad dices que si derroto a los pecados de mis antecesores tendré tu poder y si ellos me derrotan tu tendrás mi cuerpo cierto-

-_así es si les derrotas habrás mostrado ser digno y te dejare usar mi poder claro que tendrás que pagar el precio que pagan todos los Estacado-_

_-_cual sería ese precio, creí que derrotándote ya tendría todo tu poder- esa era su mas gran duda había dos precios uno derrotar a sus antecesores y otro más para usar a la oscuridad

_-simple el otro precio seria, los corazones de tus enemigos, te permitiré usar mi poder cuando quieras pero deberás alimentarme con los corazones de tus enemigos durante la batalla-_esto perturbo a Naruto el segundo precio era simplemente horrendo debía alimentar a la oscuridad con corazones humanos debía matar y sacar sus corazones, pero no había vuelta atrás el pagaría lo que fuera con tal de proteger a sus seres queridos.

-**Naruto piénsalo bien enserio harías eso digo eso es brutal incluso para mí que soy un demonio-**

-lo se Kurama pero no tengo más opción debo dominar esto, ¿estas con migo?-

-**ya lo sabes gaki te ayudare en lo que pueda-** Naruto sonrió con esa respuesta agradecido con aquel que curaba sus heridas y se volvió su más grande amigo y confidente

-bien pues, OSCURIDAD TRAE A MIS ANTECESORES PELEARE CON ELLOS-

Escuchad esta canción aquí le queda perfecta ewe : watch?v =XNE1 pbpriow solo quiten los espacios

-_jajajajajajaja te acabas de condenar muchacho jajajajajajaja suerte derrotándolos a todos jajajajajaja-_su risa resonaba en la cueva al tiempo que de las sombras salían unas figuras hasta formarse sus antepasados los Estacado con la misma armadura que el tenia puesta la armadura oscura, Naruto abrió los ojos en sorpresa ahora estaba rodeado por competo por al menos unos 300 hombres todos con la armadura oscura y brazos demoniacos mirándolo fijamente.

-mierda- fue lo que dijo antes de que su armadura oscura apareciera al igual que los brazos demoniacos y lanzarse a la batalla igual que todos los demás guerreros usando solo sus puños y sus brazos demoniacos atacando a cualquiera que se acercara ataco con un gancho al que tenía enfrente para después sujetar a otro con su BD(brazo demoniaco lo voy a abreviar a si)izquierdo y estamparlo contra el suelo mientras el derecho decapitaba a otro de un momento a toro un BD lo tomo de su puño izquierdo para posteriormente lanzarlo al aire y que varios más lo golpearan de manera brutal lanzándolo de un lado a otro para después caer con un sonido sordo en el suelo se levantó rápidamente y se lanzó a la batalla de nuevo pensando en una sola cosa la cual grito con fuerza –_**NO ME DARE POR VENCIDO TAN FACIL**_-

Se lanzó a la batalla con fuerza puñetazos, patadas, cortes iban y venían desde todos los ángulos siendo respondidos con más fuerza, Naruto luchaba con gran determinación recibió un puñetazo en el rostro que lo desoriento un momento y entonces uno de ellos lanzo un ataque sorprendente una esfera negra bordeada de rojo de apariencia muy inestable fue lanzada para después abrirse todos retrocedieron ante eso y el hiso lo mismo, algo le decía que si estaba cerca de eso no sobreviviría y tuvo razón como pudo escapo de ella y cuando la esfera se abrió succiono todo a su paso era un mini agujero negro (NA: ese poder si existe en el juego y es brutal), esto no sería fácil pero eso le dio una idea vio que uno de ellos estaba haciendo otro agujero negro corrió hacia él y lo decapito con su BD derecho y tomo el agujero negro con el izquierdo antes de que callera al suelo su idea había funcionado miro a los demás y lanzo en agujero negro hacia ellos cuando se abrió absorbió a unos 20 dejando así a menos enemigos pero seguían siendo bastantes todos se lanzaron contra el continuando la pelea.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**(Dos días después) **_

Naruto se encontraba sobre una pila de cadáveres los había derrotado a todos su batalla había durado dos días enteros sin descansar pero al fin lo había logrado los había derrotado a todos venció a todos sus antepasados estaba cansado, muy cansado.

-_valla lo lograste para ser sincero no lo esperaba jajajajajaja felicidades muchacho as mostrado ser digno, en verdad eres un Estacado jajajajajaja-_ la oscuridad pese a estar sorprendida seguía riendo como si no hubiera un mañana

-_**si lo logre ahora el trato cabron **_\- la oscuridad se calló inmediatamente solo un Estacado le había hablado de ese modo y no esperaba que otro le hablara igual quizás este portador fuera interesante, sería muy divertido corromperlo pero debía ir con cuidado pues Jackie Estacado ya le había quitado su poder y su trono una vez por haberse confiado

-_bien lo hare pero has de saber que yo solo estoy con los Estacado así que deberás cambiar tu apellido ahora eres Naruto Estacado y deberás de poner tu sangre sobre los brazos demoniacos con eso el trato estará echo por cierto hay muchos haya afuera que desean mi poder y aran lo que sea para obtenerlo debes estar listo para muchas batallas-_ Naruto ya no sabía que más esperar pero hiso lo que la oscuridad dijo y puso su sangre sobre ambos BD para después sentir un dolor horrendo en todo su cuerpo y solo pudo hacer una cosa – _**HAAAAAAAAAA**_ \- gritar

-_olvide decir que dolería como mil infiernos ohhhh lo lamento jajajajajaja-_

_-_**vamos Naruto tu puedes debes resistir sé que puedes- **Kurama estaba muy preocupado pues si Naruto no resistía todo habría sido en vano

Naruto siguió gritando por mucho tiempo hasta que el dolor fue menguando hasta que por fin se detuvo, lo había logrado

-_**serás cabron esto duele como el carajo… dios… eso no fue lindo- **_Naruto estaba adolorido las heridas de la batalla más el dolor del contrato fue demasiado estaba por caer inconsciente pero recordó a Anko le prometió regresar cuando lo dominara y a si lo haría dominaría el poder de la oscuridad por ella y sus seres queridos se puso de pie para preguntar-_**y, que otras sorpresas te guardas oscuridad-**_

-_no mucho chico al aceptar el trato as accedido a algo que ustedes hoy en día llaman Kekkei Genkai ahora tienes lo que llaman elemento oscuridad o Meiton, además de que al aceptar también aceptaste que tu descendencia llevase tu maldición jajajaja- _eso sorprendió tanto a Naruto como Kurama, sus hijos portarían a la oscuridad eso no lo esperaron

-_**espera eso no era parte del trato nunca me dijiste eso-**_Naruto estaba furioso lo habían engañado

-_claro que era parte del trato o acaso no lo mencione ohhhh lo lamento y otra cosa aunque puedas acceder a mi poder eso no implica que no tratare de corromperte seguiré y seguiré hasta que te quebrantes veremos cuanto aguantas muchacho jajajajaja-_ dicho esto la oscuridad se calló por el momento dejando solos a Naruto y Kurama.

-**Naruto será mejor que empieces a entrenar te ayudare, vamos sé que eso es preocupante pero ya encontraremos una solución de acuerdo anda tardaras un tiempo y también te enseñare como usar el chakra vamos tardaremos unos cuatro o cinco años de acuerdo-** Naruto asintió con la cabeza y empezó invocando sus BD para ver que más podían hacer durante la batalla miro muchas formas de usarlos por parte de sus antecesores y empezó con algo simple se agacho y dejo que su BD derecho tocara el suelo había vito a un antecesor hacer eso y vio como controlaba el brazo, cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos estaba dentro del BD empezó a avanzar acostumbrándose a la sensación.

(a partir de aquí señalare los entrenamientos cronológicamente en otras palabras diré como fueron es como un mini timeskyp además de que también contare sucesos de Konoha ewe)

.

.

.

.

.

(_Primer año) _

Naruto entreno en el uso de la oscuridad aprendió a cómo usarla correctamente descubrió como desactivarla durante el día para salir a practicar en exteriores también y hacer más fuerte su armadura para poderla usar durante el día por más tiempo seguía con la oscuridad liberada hasta que no aguantaba el dolor y entraba a la cueva de nuevo en las noches salía a conseguir alimento salía de la cueva y se dirigía a un pequeño pueblo cercano (esto no es exacto pero lo pondré porque si no de donde se alimenta :3) robaba la comida necesaria y regresaba a la cueva a entrenar duro un año haciendo esto para el final del año ya había descubierto muchas cosas de la oscuridad como que por ejemplo podía invocar unos curiosos seres llamados Darklings eran seres extremadamente delgados y pequeños con unos brazos muy largos y pies pequeños con garras muy afiladas otra cosa curiosa es que siempre iban desnudos y que le solían llamar jefe o mono, sin duda aprendió mucho pero también tuvo que soportar la voz de la oscuridad incitándolo a destruir fue un año muy difícil

(_Konoha primer año_)

Las cosas en Konoha fueron muy tristes para muchos en el primer año desde la partida de Naruto Minato hiso una reunión del consejo donde se descubrió todo lo que le hacían a su hijo en cuanto supo quiénes fueron los culpables los envió a ejecutar, Kushina se reprendía a diario el no haberle puesto atención a su hijo entro en una gran depresión y Natsumi seguía culpándose por la partida de su hermano sus amigas (a excepción de Mikoto en el caso de Kushina ya que ella había cuidado de Naruto varias veces) trataban de animarlas apoyándolas para que siguieran adelante pues el error ya había sido echo y no se podía remediar, mientras tanto Danzo siguió enviando a sus Anbu en búsqueda de su nieto adoptivo, al igual que Hiruzen Sarutobi el otro abuelo de Naruto ambos estaba desesperados por más que buscaran no lo encontraban con el tiempo fueron uniendo fuerzas en la búsqueda intercambiando información para poder encontrarle.

Mientras tanto Anko si bien se entristeció cuando él se tuvo que ir no perdía las esperanzas de que volvería se lo había prometido después de todo, solía charlar con Mikoto e Itachi ellos iban a visitarla para ayudarla pues sabían el mutuo afecto que se tenían ella y Naruto y como no saberlo si se habían besado frente a casi toda la aldea que persiguió a Naruto aquel día también muchos en la aldea empezaron a pedirle disculpas ya que todos sabían que Naruto le había quitado la marca de maldición empezaron a pedir perdón por todo lo que les hacían a ella y Naruto cabe decir que ella nunca les puso atención para ella solo eran hipócritas que buscaban una manera de desquitar algún peso de algún modo, también frecuentaba el monte Hokage, se sentaba sobre el rostro del tercero mirando siempre al mismo lugar la entrada principal esperando por su regreso.

.

.

.

.

.

(_Segundo año entrenamiento de Naruto)_

Naruto empezó a entrenar con el chakra salió del País del rayo y se dirigió de regreso al país del fuego al llegar encontró otra cueva cerca de las fronteras, lo suficientemente espaciosa para descansar y estaba lo cerca de un pueblo acomodo lo poco que tenía con él y comenzó con su entrenamiento caminando sobre arboles cayendo al piso varias veces hasta que lo logro después usando un lago que había cerca del pueblo comenzó a entrenar caminando sobre el agua le costó mucho pero lo logro días después Kurama le dijo sus afinidades elementales además del Meiton y le ayudo a entrenar con ellas las cuales eran Fuego, Viento y Agua le enseño todo lo que sabía iniciando con algo que el adoro el Kage Bunshin, después de todo con cientos de años se aprende mucho, siguió practicando todo lo que Kurama le indicaba incluso creo varios Jutsus propios con el Meiton.

(_Segundo año Konoha_)

Las cosas en Konoha fueron mejorando un poco la familia Namikase-Usumaki siguió adelante aun tristes por la partida de Naruto.

Minato seguía culpándose aún no podía perdonarse por su error al ignorar a su hijo miraba a diario la única fotografía que tenía de su "hijo" una foto de bebe, era curioso había prometido cuidar de su familia y inconscientemente había roto es promesa abandonando a su hijo sin entrenarlo solo por creer que su hija seria quien salvara al mundo por tener el poder del Kiuby y eso le costó a su hijo.

Con Natsumi ella se reforzó en sus estudios en la academia con la idea de salir de esta para buscar a su hermano aprendía todo lo que podía para hacerse fuerte y graduarse pero cada noche entraba a la habitación de su hermano y lloraba desconsoladamente.

En tanto Kushina se dedicaba a buscar alguna información sobre su hijo quería saber más sobre él fue con Mikoto al complejo Uchiha a preguntar sobre él, su respuesta, le cerraron la puerta en la cara, pero no se rindió intento varias veces hablar con Hirusen, Danzoa y sobretodo Anko ya que ella fue de las que miro en primera persona ese beso que se abian dado antes de que el fuera (siii me gusta recordar eso es que me encantan ese tipo de cosas ewe) pero con Hiruzen y Danzo cuando preguntaba ellos siempre respondían "tuviste ocho años para saber más de él no te diremos nada" y con Anko simplemente no la encontraba y cuando lo hacia esta desaparecía como si nunca estuviera hay.

Y ablando de Hirusen Danzo y Anko.

Los dos primeros se volvieron más cercanos al punto de que solían jugar shoji los domingos siempre a la misma hora sin falta y recordando viejas aventuras, y la segunda, bueno si bien empezaba a sentirse mejor empezó a ser un tanto más agresiva en su trabajo en el I&amp;T no dejaba de ir al mismo lugar esperando el regreso de su amado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(_Tercer año con Naruto) _

Al fin había terminado con los entrenamientos de Kurama los cuales habían sido infernales pues a veces lo ponía a hacer una 500 abdominales con tal de hacerse mas fuerte y el que esperaba que fuese solo a controlar el chackra Kurama le obligo a hacer entrenamientos físicos mientras sus clones aprendían los Jutsus (pobre D,: ) planeaba ir a Uzu para poder buscar como aprender Fuinjutsu y después ganar experiencia curiosamente las cosas se le voltearon y termino vagando por el continente capturando criminales desde rango C al B y varios de rango A ganando varios sobrenombres como el del "caballero de la luz negra" pues cada vez que peleaba la gente veía una luz de color negra (como mierda la hace ni yo sé ._.) cuando llegaba para posteriormente salir con su armadura y combatir o como el del "ultimo latido" pues siempre le veían sacar los corazones de sus enemigos, duro un año trabajando como mercenario obteniendo más y más experiencia hasta que al fin pudo ir a uzu para aprender fuinjutsu.

_(Tercer año en Konoha) _

Mientra Naruto se dirigía hacia Uzugakure, con la familia Namikase-Uzumaki las cosas cambiaron bastante la razón Kushina había quedado embarazada y había dado a luz a una pequeña y linda niña rubia de ojos azules la cual fue llamada Naruko pues el dolor de la ida de Naruto seguía hay pero la pequeña Naruko fue un rayo de esperanza para la familia.

En tanto con los dos venerables ancianos en cuanto escucharon los rumores de un mercenario que utilizaba raros poderes que controlaban la oscuridad y con una armadura negra enviaron a tanto Shinobi como pudieron para encontrarle pero cuando llegaban al lugar de la pista este desaparecía para posteriormente reaparecer en otro lado siguieron a si durante todo el año buscando y perdiendo pistas de su nieto adoptivo

Y Anko bueno ella termino descubriendo algo bastante curioso con la matriarca Uchiha al parecer después de tanto cuidar a Naruto termino con un flechazo por este y se lo confirmo después de haberlo visto con la curiosa armadura en la que el aumento de tamaño viéndose más adulto al final optaron por compartirlo ¿cómo? simple inmediatamente pensaron en el plan de recreación de clanes (creo que era así, si no corregidme porfa) en el cual el último hombre de un clan podía ejercer poligamia y él era el último hombre de dos clanes básicamente era ganar o ganar para ambas .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_(Cuarto y último año entrenamiento de Naruto)_

Al fin lo había logrado después de tanto viaje Naruto había llegado a Uzu era un lugar bastante "hermoso" por así decirlo casas destruidas cubiertas de plantas y raíces pero aun con eso seguía siendo bastante lindo pues no perdía su toque ya que aún seguían varios lugares en pie irguiéndose con orgullo tales como la torre de Uzukage al llegar busco cualquier cosa que le sirviera en dicha búsqueda termino golpeando un estante el cual se movió hacia atrás mostrando que detrás estaba hueco, Naruto le empujo y revelo una cámara secreta en la cual había muchos pergaminos de fuinjutsu en un año los leyó y aprendió todos convirtiéndose así en básicamente un erudito pues la cantidad de pergaminos dentro era muy grande sin duda tenía mucha suerte al encontrarlos (eso o que le caía bien al escritor :3) al final decidio que era momento de regresar a casa con las personas a las que quería y amaba envió una carta a sus abuelos con un darkcling el cual se podía transportar avisándoles que pronto volvería, solo esperaba que Anko no se enterara sobre los darkclig´s transportadores porque si se enteraba que podía hacer eso y no envió una sola carta en cuatro años no quería ni imaginárselo, salio de Uzu y llego la isla de Wave la cual estaba en un estado deplorable por culpa de un hombre llamado Gato el cual controlaba todas las rutas de transporte mercantil marítimo, Naruto se enfureció y decidió liberar primero al pueblo.

.

.

.

.

Al mismo tiempo en Konoha la familia Namikase-Uzumaki termino volviéndose más alegre superando la ida de Naruto pero con la promesa de mostrarle todo el cariño que no le dieron cuando se fue

En tanto Natsumi se graduó de la academia y empezaba a hacer misiones rango D con su equipo el cual era conformado por Sasuke "el emo" Uchiha y Sakura "la banshe" Haruno y su sensei Kakashi Hatake y siendo sinceros se empezaba a aburrir ella deseaba salir de la aldea para encontrar a su hermano Naruto después de varios meses al fin había logrado convencer a su padre de dejarla ir en una misión rango C la cual consistía en llevar al constructor de puentes de Nami a su hogar en Wave lo que no esperaban es que la misión terminaría siendo de Rango A ya que el constructor de puentes era objetivo del magnate Gato el cual quería impedir que construyera el puente que uniría a wave con el resto del continente lo cual acabaría con el reinado de Gato.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(_**Ahora era el momento de que el muchacho que fue olvidado regresara a casa pero en el camino se encontraría con unos viejos conocidos a los que no esperaba ver hasta regresar a casa y también con la persona a la que más quería como se tomaran su regreso)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**AWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE FIN del cap. Espero que les aya gustado y que cosas con la oscuridad como ven se explicaron algunas cosas y como siempre se plantearon más dudas "me encanta dejar con más dudas que respuestas ewe" bueno pues quería decir una vez más gracias a quienes leen la historia enserio y también quería decir que planeo hacer otras tres historias las cuales vienen combinando a el poderoso [PROTOTYPE] ewe ese juego mola un montón lo adore es mucha sangre *o* bueno a lo que iba también serían los juegos titanfall y LOST PLANET con que anime bueno eso será sorpresa ya dije amo dejar con más dudas que respuestas ewe bueno ya no hay más que decir excepto que dejen reviews que eso es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo ahora sí sin más que decir PIRATA DE LA MUERTE FUUUUUEEERAAA **_


	5. Encuentros en Wave

AWEEEEEEEEEEE (modo voz de Shiniami-sama de soul eatter ON) HOLIS, HOLIS HOLITAAAAAAAAAS COMO AN ESTADOOOOOOOOO :3 seeee, sé que me ausente algún tiempo es que estuve algoooo emmm distraído si bueno como no estarlo con una membrecía de tres meses de XBOX LIVE y con la renta del estúpido y sensual DESTINY eso y el hecho de que no tengo audífonos y yo escribo escuchando música si no, no me llega inspiración pero ya regrese y acá está el quinto cap. WIIIIIII como siempre gracias a quienes dejan reviews es muy agradable recibirlos :3 y lamento la demora bueno supongo que no quieren más explicaciones y que pasemos pronto al cap. Bien a si será solo he de dar un importante aviso sobre la historia lo cual puede que responda la duda de la masacre Uchiha en parte solo a medias o puede que deje más dudas pero bueno me encanta dejarlos a si :3 (modo voz de Shinigami-sama de soul eater OFF)

Bueno el aviso es que abra algunos elementos de otros juegos y animes no completos solo serán armas porque esto es muy importante para el avance de la historia más adelante durante la lectura se explicara eso pero también quiero decir que quienes portaran las armas serán OC`s pero solo tengo a unos dos o tres propios de momento por si alguien quiere que algún personaje invención de ustedes aparezca pues puede hacerlo al final de la historia diré que deben hacer ok ya sin más vamos al cap. de hoy (se sienta frente a una pantalla gigante)

(La serie de Naruto y el videojuego/comic de THE DARKNESS además de los elementos de cualquier otra/otro serie o juego es propiedad de sus respectivos autores lo único perteneciente a mi persona es esta loca historia ewe)

**-no dejes que te controle- **dios o demonio ablando

-_DAME SUS CORAZONES-_oscuridad o ente oscuro ablando

-cállate cabron- persona hablando

-_**cállate de una buena vez-**_modo oscuro de Naruto

-" "- pensamientos

_**(Charla de la vida y la muerte, saltos de tiempo, narración de los echo**_, y notas de autor ewe_**)**_

_**(La vida miraba a la muerte esperando una buena respuesta, la muerte solo se dedicaba a admirarla, sonrió tristemente y dijo-porque tú eres una hermosa y bella mentira, pero yo soy una cruel y horrible verdad-la vida se acercó)**_

_**(Cuatro años han pasado ya, el destino puede ser curioso pues en un pequeño pueblo llamado wave se realizará un reencuentro muy esperado para algunos y para otros no tanto) **_

Anko se movilizaba a una gran velocidad junto a ella el temible trio Ino-Shika-Cho, o al menos la nueva generación que adoptaría dicho título además del equipo 8 conformado por Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino y Hyuga Hinata, la causa del estar yendo tan apresurados era porque hace no mucho el equipo 7 envió un mensaje informando que la misión que habían tomado resulto ser de clasificación A y se habían topado con un shinobigatana, además de los hermanos demonio y un Anbu cazador usuario de hielo además de unos cuantos ninjas de bajo nivel que los acompañaban quienes trataban de matar al empleador Tazuna, el Hokage al recibirlo envió a ambos equipos, (los cuales solicitaban una misión de mayor rango), en su ayuda y a Anko la había enviado para sacar información de un ninja al que habían capturado además de que trataba de acercar a la "novia" de su "hijo" a su hija aunque esta acepto únicamente con el objetivo de encontrar a cierto portador de cabellos rubios, el grupo de rescate iba rápidamente hacia Wave con el objetivo de alcanzar al equipo 7.

-dense prisa que acaso no querían una misión de mayor nivel-pregunto Anko a los gennins que empezaban a avanzar un poco más lento

-si sempai- respondieron estos

-hey Anko te ves algo estresada que ocurre- pregunto Kurenai Yuhi una de las amigas de Anko- pareciera que estas desesperada por algo-

-Kurenai está en lo cierto, si bien es una misión de rang.A no significa que haya que sobre esforzar a los chicos además pronto los alcanzaremos no están tan lejos y Kakashi esta hay el podrá mientras que llegamos porque tanta prisa -espeto Asuma Sarutobi hijo del Sandaime

-no es nada solo presiento que algo grande va a pasar en Wave y que debemos de estar ahí lo más pronto posible- respondió los demás no dijeron nada solo apretaron el paso pues últimamente los presentimientos de Anko solían ser muy acertados.

Mientras tanto en el lago que daba paso a Wave Kakashi se encontraba peleando contra Zabuza Momochi y sus colegas usando clones mientras sus alumnos protegían a Tazuna

-vamos Kakashi es que acaso no puedes hacer algo mejor que eso- pregunto Zabusa mientras arremetía contra Kakashi-quien diría que el poderoso Sharingan no Kakashi seria rebajado a una niñera-

-Zabuza no permitiré que toques a Tazuna ni a mis Genins, chicos no dejen a Tazuna manténganse detrás- ordeno Kakashi al tiempo que volvía a pelear con Zabusa y los hermanos demonio juntos lanzo un kunai hacia Meizu al tiempo que esquivaba un golpe de Dozu (creo que a si se llamaban los hermanos demonio si no como siempre corregidme porfavor) y se lanzaba a patear a Zabusa logrando conectar con su cara solo para descubrir que era un clon el verdadero estaba justo detrás de Tazuna estaba tan cerca de decapitarlo cuando de la nada un kunai se lo impidió siendo este sostenido por Anko mientras que Azuma llegaba a tratar de golpearlo con sus manoplas especiales al conectar Zabuza volvió a explotar en un charco de agua otro clon.

\- hey Kakashi la caballería llego- hablo Azuma (siempre quise escribir y decir eso :3)

-mah mah creo que me acaban de salvar jejejejeje- respondio bastante relajado el ninja de un ojo

-así que pediste ayuda ehh bien- al acabar de hablar lanzo un gran silbido e inmediatamente aparecieron cuatro nukennin y el Anbu usuario de hielo- dos pueden jugar a eso-

-parece que no será fácil cierto- dijo Kurenai preparándose para la batalla al igual que los demás-equipo 8 preparados-

-equipo 10 listos- le dijo Azuma a sus gennin

-HAI-respondieron todos

La batalla comenzó con varios lanzamientos de kunai y shuriken, golpes iban y venían hasta alcanzar el punto usar jutsus al final los cuatro nukennin terminaron noqueados y los demás habían terminado muy heridos los ninjas de Konoha estaban por derrotarlos cuando de repente a Zabuza, los hermanos demonio y Haku (creo que para este punto todos sabemos quién es pero no el que es si saben a qué me refiero owo) fueron atravesados en sus nucas por unas Senbon de color rojo tiempo después apareció un extraño sujeto el cual usaba unos pantalones negros ajustados, botas vaqueras hasta sus medio muslo sobre el pantalón, camisa de vestir negra abierta en los tres primeros botones además de una gabardina de cuero ajustada ,en su hombro izquierdo llevaba consigo una extraña hombrera color plata con forma de calavera y dos grandes picos que caían hacia abajo como un par de alas las cuales tenían más de esas senbon rojas , además de una máscara de Kiri junto con un sombrero vaquero de color negro que dejaba salir unos cuantos echones de cabello negro azabache (imagínense algo así como a "El Zorro", y la hombrera/mochila se llama Lucifer es de Devil May Cry 4 en mi perfil hay una foto)- muchas gracias llevaba bastante tiempo detrás de estos criminales gracias por su ayuda en su captura- y sin más se los llevo a todos sin dejar a nadie replicar al final le pidieron a Tazuna que los llevara a su hogar.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo de wave nuestro rubio amigo se encontraba muy molesto por el cómo era tratado el pueblo solo por la culpa de un impostor de mafioso, se encontraba caminando cuando escucho a alguien gritar en un callejón más específicamente a una mujer al acercarse y entrar al oscuro lugar se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una hermosa mujer de cabello negro con ropas desgarradas, estaba por ser violada

-HEY CABRONES ASQUEROSOS PORQUE NO SE METEN CON ALGUIEN QUE SI PUEDA DEFENDERSE- les grito, los cuatro hombres solo voltearon a verlo aburridos para encontrarse con un encapuchado al cual no se le veía nada más que los pies los cuales estaban descalzos, inmediatamente rieron y uno de ellos se acercó a Naruto muy seguro de sí mismo

-porque no te largas y dejas que nos divirtamos un rato a menos que quieras que te matemos- dijo mientras sacaba una katana de su cintura y la ponía en el cuello del encapuchado rubio

-y porque no mejor se largan ustedes y dejan a esta señorita en paz antes de que los mate-respondió bastante enojado, el sujeto solo rio como si lo que le habían dicho fuera la cosa más divertida del mundo (pobre idiota -_-)

-que acaso tú nos vas a dete…..- no acabo de hablar cuando la mano del encapuchado atravesó su pecho miro su pecho perforado en el momento exacto en que el encapuchado sacaba su mano con su corazón en ella, terror era lo que sentía en ese momento quería creer que era una pesadilla y que no estaba viendo su corazón en la mano de aquel sujeto no pudo decir más cuando al fin sintió frio y sus ojos se fueron cerrando para posteriormente caer muerto de un solo golpe el ruido hizo que los demás voltearan para ver la tétrica escena de su compañero muerto mientras que el encapuchado que les hablo tenía su corazón en la mano sudaron frio y con terror sacaron sus espadas pero después ocurrió algo que los aterro aún más dos horrendas serpientes salieron de su espalda mirándolos con hambre.

-_dame sus corazones muéstrales el verdadero terror no te contengas-_ hiso caso omiso a la vos que estaba en su cabeza

-señorita por favor tape sus ojos- dijo a la mujer que miraba con muchísimo horror al encapuchado ella inmediatamente acato a lo pedido por el mismo- ahora quien sigue- pregunto con demasiada tranquilidad, los tres hombres se lanzaron contra él, la mujer empezó a escuchar gritos de dolor, sonidos de huesos rompiéndose y piel desgarrándose no podía soportarlo tapo sus oídos con ambas manos y cerro aún más fuerte sus ojos pero aun así escuchaba los desgarradores lamentos de horror, no paso mucho cuando sintió algo salpicarle en el rostro un líquido caliente y con olor a metal dedujo que era sangre empezó a llorar primero tratan de violarla cuando se dirigía a casa después de hacer las compras y ahora moriría a manos de un demonio, de pronto los gritos dejaron de escucharse solo para que el sonido del chapotear de los pies desnudos sobre la sangre se hiciera presente estaba aterrada ya no vería a su padre ni a su hijo, moriría a manos de un monstruo, esos eran sus pensamientos , pero justo cuando creyó que la asesinarían de la forma más horrible posible sintió como cubrían su desnudes y después le cargaban a estilo nupcial destapo sus oídos con cuidado y estaba a punto de abrir sus ojos cuando escucho.

-no los abras aun, créeme no querrás ver lo que paso, te diré cuando puedas abrirlos- esa voz había sonado de algún modo bastante dulce y amable pero aun así no podía dejar de temblar del miedo cosa que el noto – tranquila no te hare daño, ya estas a salvo relájate- hay estaba de nuevo esa voz tan tranquilizante aun proveniente de lo que ella creía era un monstruo, sintió como la bajaban con cuidado – listo puedes abrirlos- cuando lo hiso inmediatamente se sonrojo pues frente a ella no había ningún monstruo si no un hombre bastante joven de cabellos rubios largos y ojos azules el cual era más alto que ella la miraba con esa sonrisa tranquilizadora lo cual hiso que su corazón latiera demasiado rapido, bajo su mirada pero solo se sonrojo más casi pareciendo una manzana madura pues el hombre al parecer solo tenía puestos unos pantalones viejos bastante rasgados tapándolo mostrando de ese modo su físico el cual no envidiaba nada a un fisicoculturista es más uno de ellos le tendría envidia pues era más delgado y sus músculos se marcaban a lo que ella diría la perfección, trago duro solo para decir una cosa.

-¿Q… quién e… eres?- pregunto tartamudeando totalmente nerviosa con el sujeto que tenía frente a ella

-soy Naruto, Naruto Estacado un gusto señorita….- dejo la pregunta al aire esperando que ella dijera su nombre

-Tsunami- respondió inmediatamente

-señorita Tsunami, dígame se encuentra bien, ¿no le hicieron nada cierto?-pregunto esperando haber llegado a tiempo

-de… descuide me… me encuentro bien-estaba empezando a sentirse aún más nerviosa

-bien ¿quiere que la lleve a casa?-pregunto tratando de ayudarla un poco mas

Ella solo pudo afirmar con la cabeza pues ya no podía confiar en su voz y se avergonzó aún más cuando él la volvió a cargar en estilo nupcial, y así, inventando un nuevo color de rojo lo guio hasta su casa la cual era una bastante humilde, dejando en ese solitario y oscuro callejón una horrible escena de cuerpos desmembrados con intestinos y partes humanas regadas por tofo el callejón, él la bajo con delicadeza de nuevo al llegar a la casa y ella se sintió bastante decepcionada de que el trayecto terminara pues le agradaba estar entre los brazos de Naruto.

-bueno será mejor que me valla- dijo el preparado para retirarse cuando ella lo detuvo sujetándolo de su brazo cabe decir que invento otro color de rojo más al sentir la musculatura del muchacho-huh, ¿qué pasa?-

-tienes en donde quedarte- pregunto bastante nerviosa.

-para ser sincero no, planeaba buscar una cueva para dormir jejejejeje- ella se sorprendió por lo dicho e inmediatamente dijo algo que ella ansiaba que el respondiera con un si

-si quieres puedes quedarte aquí seria como un pago por salvarme-

Naruto se lo pensó por un rato y termino cediendo-espero no ser mucha molestia-

-claro que no, pasa- dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta y ambos se adentraban, al hacerlo se sorprendieron de ver a bastante gente dentro más específicamente ninjas de la aldea de la hoja

_(minutos antes)_

Los ninjas de Konoha llegaban a la casa de Tazuna el anciano al llegar pregunto unos nombres –Tsunami, Imari, están aquí- ninguna respuesta- creo que no bueno pasen y descansen un momento- 10 minutos después la puerta se volvía a abrir solo para dar paso a una mujer de cabellos negros la cual se cubría con una capucha negra y detrás de ella un rubio de ojos azules con marcas en las mejillas, el cual sorprendió a todos los Jounin y a Natsumi pues solo conocían a dos personas con esas características Anko fue la primera en reaccionar

-¿Naruto?-

(YYYYYYY SE ACABO FUE DIVERTIDO EL CAP DE HOY CREO QUE DEJE MAS DUDADS NO BUENO QUE MAS DA ME GUSTA DEJAR EN SUSPENSO POR CIERTO MIREN LO DE ABAJO)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(MENTIRA JAJAJAJAJA TODAVIA NO SE ACABA QUE DIJERON JAJAJAJAJJA CONTINUEMOS EWE SOLO QUERIA JODERLOS UN POCO JAJAJAJA)

_(actualidad)_

-¿Naruto?-pregunto Anko bastante sorprendida de verlo parado frente a ella al igual que los demás a excepción de los genin de los cuales todas las chicas se sonrojaron como manzana madura (y un desmayo de parte de Hinata) al ver al musculoso chico el cual solo dijo

-hola Dango-chan-y eso lo confirmo solo él la llamaba de ese modo se lanzó inmediatamente a hacia él y para sorpresa de los genin y Tsunami, lo beso apasionadamente en los labios, beso que fue correspondido- yo también te extrañe Anko- dijo mientras la veía a los ojos al tiempo que la abrasaba

-eres tu tarado irresponsable, no sabes cuan preocupada estaba-respondía mientras lloraba en su pecho

-perdón por preocuparte, pero he vuelto ¿no?, UHGG-su bromita le costó un buen golpe en el estómago que curiosamente si le había dolido

-no arruines el momento quieres-

-de acuerdo- dicho esto solo se dedicaron a abrasarse sin importarles que los vieran los demás y ablando de ellos y ellas quien reacciono primero fue la amiga de Anko, Kurenai haciendo una pregunta con respuesta bastante obvia

-Anko él es acaso- la Yuhi no podía creer que aquel chico que desapareció hace ya cuatro años estuviera hay mismo y que su amiga lo besara y abrasara de ese modo.

Fue en ese momento que ambos recordaron donde estaban separándose un poco quedando ella a la izquierda del ahora Estacado (aunque ellos aún no saben ewe) mientras él la abrasaba por la cintura- sep es el no hay dudas aunque…. ¿Estas más alto que yo como le hiciste?- pregunto volteándolo a ver de nuevo

-ventajas de portar la oscuridad-respondió felizmente, en ese momento reaccionaron los demás y Natsumi se acercaba lentamente

-Nii-san eres tú en verdad- ella trataba de acercarse pero se detuvo ante las palabras de Naruto

-disculpe Uzumaki-san pero creo que me confunde con alguien más yo no tengo hermana, soy el único de mi clan-eso dejo en shock de nuevo a todos los ninjas Anko incluida

-Naruto a que te refieres no eres el único Uzumaki tu hermana también lo es y tu madre también- Kakashi trataba de contener su enojo por tales palabras

-lo siento pero yo no soy un Uzumaki desde hace ya cuatro años, fue ahí cuando todos los jounin recordaron su octavo cumpleaños y el momento en que le quitaron su estatus de líder sacándolo básicamente del clan, pero otra duda surgió él había dicho que pertenecía a un clan la duda era ¿a cuál clan se refería si no era al Uzumaki? Azuma decidió hablar al fin preguntando esa duda

-lo siento pero hace cuatro años hice un trato para poder usar la oscuridad dicho trato cambio mi apellido al de los únicos capases de usarla ahora soy Naruto Estacado- ahora Natsumi estaba llorando su hermano ya no era su hermano pero de repente

(Escuchad, la distancia para un duelo ost de bleach)

En ese momento una presencia se sintió en la casa todos miraron a la sala y en el sillón sentado se encontraba el ninja que se había llevado a Zabusa y sus secuaces a lado del ninja capturado (que pensaron que me olvide de el ewe) – así que los Estacado vuelven a joder la vida ehhhh – y de un momento a otro Naruto estaba frente a él mirándolo con unos ojos totalmente helados solo dos palabras salieron de su boca

-portador oscuro-

la tensión era enorme y los genin incluso los jounin luchaban por mantenerse en pie pues ambos estaban soltando una cantidad horrible de instinto asesino era claro que deseaban matarse nadie decía nada era tal la tensión que había en el aire de donde se conocían esos dos el ninja desconocido decidió hablar al fin al tiempo que sonreía con demencia y sacaba una espada larga de color rojo de su hombrera/mochila plateada

-Estacado no esperaba toparme con uno creí que estaban todos muertos de echo-

-y lo estaban pero al parecer soy el último en la línea sanguínea, pero eso no importa lo que quiero saber es ¿Qué mierdas haces aquí?- Naruto al fin había sacado sus BD para amenazar a su enemigo aterrando a quienes no sabían de este poder y sacando celos a cierto chico EMOtivo, todos veian con horror como el desconocido apuntaba su espada a Naruto y el le respondia haciendo que sus BD gruñeran/sisearan con enojo

_-SACALE EL CORAZON- _

**-por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el Naruto este tipo es peligroso-**

-responde ahora- Naruto ordenaba con una vos increíblemente gélida que ninguno de los de Konohoa creyeron escuchar

-no soy nadie importante mi estimado amigo solo soy otro portador oscuro más en el mundo pero en verdad no creí que vería a un portador sanguíneo –

-y yo no esperaba ver al usuario de Lucifer aquí pero aun no respondes mi pregunta portador oscuro ¿Qué mierdas haces aquí?-

Ahora todos tenían una gran duda portadores oscuros esas palabras de nuevo a qué demonios se referían

-de que rayos hablan- y como no el primero en hablar fue el EMOtivo Uchiha , el desconocido lo miro divertido

-ahhh cierto tenemos gente que no sabe nada de nosotros te lo pondré fácil chico tanto el "caballero" frente a mí al igual que yo somos lo que ustedes llamarían monstruos, somos portadores oscuros gente que lleva consigo a un demonio proveniente de la primera existencia en el mundo además de dios, La Oscuridad, algunos como yo llevamos armas que fueron maldecidas en un ritual o que fueron usadas por los Estacado las cuales llevan energía oscura y tomaron conciencia volviéndose armas demoniacas, y tu compañero Estacado es un usuario sanguíneo, o como lo conocemos los portadores, un usuario maldito y no cualquiera, el lleva a La oscuridad al primer demonio de la existencia- ahora todos estaban en shock total esa era demasiada información para procesar a si de rápido- ahora me preguntaste que es lo que hacía aquí cierto, bueno solo vine por este idiota a mi lado- dijo mientras le daba una patada al ninja que había sido capturado- y también he venido a decirles que tienen una semana para prepararse, Zabusa y los demás quieren la revancha, alguna otra cosa que quieras sabes señor Estacado- finalizo mientras lo miraba con ojos demenciales sedientos de batalla

-no nada más, ahora que me has dicho esto, _**LARGATE DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE TE SAQUE EL CORAZON ENTENDIDO- **_grito la última parte con su vos de forma demoniaca para remarcar su ira, varios de los genin estaban que se meaban en sima, ese grito no había sido humano

-vale no te enojes no es para tanto- en ese momento sus ojos brillaron rojo sangre antes de hablar- _**espero vernos de nuevo señor Estacado ahh y suerte con la maldición de tu familia jejejejeje**_-su risa resonaba al tiempo que desaparecía hundiéndose en la oscuridad junto con el ninja que buscaba dejando impactados a todos los demás y Naruto le miraba irse con una mirada de furia contenida finalmente se había ido y el instinto asesino dejo de sentirse en el aire quien hablo primero fue Kiba preguntando lo que todos querían sabe

-¿Qué MIERDA FUE ESO?- Naruto los miro sabiendo que les tendría que responder

-hah, siéntense esto va a ser para largo- los demás hicieron caso a lo dicheo y se sentaron frente a el

-Naruto que carajo fue eso, que es la oscuridad, que quiso decir con portadores oscuros y eso del primer demonio de la existencia, quienes son los Estacado y que es eso de la maldición de tu familia- Kakashi se escuchaba preocupado era raro verlo de ese modo

(ojo aquellos que sean religiosos esto es un poco de cómo está dicho en el juego no quiero que se me arme si no les parece y me disculpo si no les gusta lo que se dice en esta parte

-les explicare pero primero quiero que sepan que esto será muy difícil de asimilar y que no deben interrumpirme en ningún momento de acuerdo- todos asintieron con la cabeza- la oscuridad es esto-dijo señalando a sus BD- o al menos una parte, verán antes de la existencia de los humanos o del mundo mismo solo había dos cosas Dios, y la oscuridad pero dios no sabía de la existencia de la misma, al principio todo iba bien para La Oscuridad todo era tranquilidad para ella hasta que Dios dijo "hágase la luz" y se hiso empezó con el sol después planetas después con la vida en un mundo- todos estaban atentos saber que al principio eran solo dos existencias era sorprendente y mas era saber cómo se creó el mundo y la vida- primero fueron plantas capases de sustentar la vida, después animales y al final nosotros los humanos, pero- ese pero los puso aún más atentos- a la oscuridad no le pareció de echo estaba furiosa así que se metió dentro de una persona un hombre y creo el pecado paso años de portador en portador creando muerte y destrucción hasta que llego con el primer Estacado, el hombre al que poseyó ya no se le recuerda su nombre se perdió en el olvido pero si se recuerda su apellido, Estacado ,el primer Estacado portador creo muerte y destrucción a su paso alimentando a la oscuridad con su locura y sed de sangre, no fue hasta varios años después que conoció a una joven de la que se enamoró, ella lo hiso salir de su locura y lo ayudo a encerrar a la oscuridad para que no pasara a otra persona- todos seguían sorprendidos esto era algo difícil de creer parecía un cuento de hadas y no lo creerían de no ser por las serpientes que salían de la espalda de Naruto – el primero al haber recapacitado supo que el llevaba al primer demonio existente a un monstruo dentro de él fue cuando decidió que el seria su captor y no lo dejaría salir de nuevo una carga muy pesada y difícil pues aun habiéndola encerrado la oscuridad le jugaba tretas incitándolo a liberarla, paso tanto tiempo encerrada en este hombre que al final se ligó a su sangre, pero eso no lo sabía el primero y no lo supo hasta que su primer hijo fruto de su amor con aquella mujer despertó a la oscuridad ese fue el inicio de la maldición de los Estacado, la Oscuridad al ligarse a la sangre del primero ya no podía pasar de hombre e hombre pero si de padre… a hijo siendo esta la carga de los Estacado por miles de años, encerrar a la oscuridad y evitar que destruyera el mundo –ahora si todos estaban que no se lo creían habían existido hombres con ese tipo de carga hombres que tenían el destino del mundo en sus manos- todos los portadores usaron a la oscuridad antes de encerrarla de nuevo todos la liberan al principio para sobrevivir a un evento que podría costarles la vida y no tienen suficiente poder pero después la vuelven a encerrar antes de volverse locos pero siempre era lo mismo la oscuridad hablando para que la liberaran tratando de desquiciarlos esa era la maldición de los Estacado, eso es la oscuridad y esos fueron los Estacado.-

Ahora todos estaban tratando de asimilar la información tardaron cerca de 15 minutos hasta que lo lograron asimilar y el primero en hablar de nuevo fueeeee

-Dobe te ordeno entregarme ese poder ese poder es por derecho del clan Uchiha- como no el EMOtivo va al ataque de nuevo pues al escuchar que esa Oscuridad era un poder capaz de destruir el mundo inmediatamente pensó en usarlo para matar al asesino de su clan, todos los jounin y los que prestaron atención a la historia se dieron un golpe en la cara incluso las fans del Uchiha pues escucharon que portarla era cosa de llevar sangre Estacado, un momento sangre Estacado otra duda surgió ¿Naruto llevaba sangre Estacado y si era así que no su hermana tambien

-tu eres idiota verdad, que no escuchaste la historia no te la puedo dar porque es perteneciente a los Estacado además no es un poder- en ese momento su rostro parecía muy afligido cosa que notaron todos y Anko se acercó para abrasarlo y darle algo de consuelo- es una maldición- una lagrima bajaba por su rostro haciendo que el EMOtivo le diera curiosamente algo de pena si recapacitaba bien la historia era cierto no era un buen poder porque podrías perder el control de tu cuerpo y perder tus objetivos además del echo de escuchar una vos siempre en tu cabeza no debía de ser agradable, Naruto se limpió la lagrima antes de decir –alguna otra duda-Azuma levanto su mano

-aun no nos dices que son los portadores oscuros ni de donde conoces a ese tipo-

-siéndote sincero no lo conozco pero si a esa arma, verán hace tiempo cuando viajaba por las naciones me topé con otro usuario al parecer quería quitarme a la oscuridad para aumentar su poder pelee con él y lo mate sacándole el corazón-

-momento dijiste ¿sacándole el corazón?-Kurenai estaba escéptica de que el hablara de matar tan fácilmente

-así es, el único modo de matar a los portadores de armas es sacándoles el corazón y antes de que vuelvas a interrumpirme hablo de la muerte así de fácil porque he tenido que matar antes aunque no me guste de echo no me agrada matar y solo mato gente que se lo merece de acuerdo-

\- de acuerdo-

-bien ahora, después de matar al sujeto le pregunte a la oscuridad y esto fue lo que me respondió, existen armas que han sido imbuidas con mi poder y han tomado conciencia se podría decir que son demonios encarcelados también y al igual que yo tienen portadores a diferencia de que ellos no son sanguíneos y cualquiera que pase su prueba podrá usarles existen muchas armas que han sido imbuidas con mi poder ya sea por rituales o por ser de tus antecesores los reconocerás por su aura todos al igual que tu emanan un aura oscura que los hace identificarse entre ustedes pero todos quieren lo mismo, hacerse más poderosos y el mejor modo es sacándome de ti y encerrándome en su arma así que suerte con los portadores, eso fue lo que dijo-

-en otras palabras son como tú y los Estacado pero un tanto más débiles cierto-Shikamaru entendió rápidamente al haber aceptado el hecho de que existían ese tipo de seres y personas

-si básicamente-

-eso va a ser problemático- varios lo miraron raro como preguntando "¿Por qué?"

-piénsenlo ese sujeto se veía muy fuerte y si lo que dijo Naruto es cierto entonces es medio demonio, ahora ese sujeto lo vimos llevarse a Zabusa y sus aliados es decir esta con ello además dijo que nos querían la revancha en una semana y si es su aliado el estará hay también y tendremos que enfrentarlo, eso es problemático- ahora todos cayeron en cuenta de eso la misión de rang. A se acababa de tornar rang. S con la aparición de ese sujeto necesitarían un milagro para salir de esta

-ustedes no lo enfrentaran, lo hare yo- todos miraron a Naruto- los dos somos portadores el único que lo puede enfrentar soy yo ustedes prepárense para pelear contra Zabusa y sus secuaces pero el portador es mío- y les dio una sonrisa Zorruna sacando un sonrojo de todas las féminas de la casa- ahora tienen una semana a que están esperando, a que les manden una invitación o que deben entrenar y Kakashi tú debes descansar eres el más herido de todos ahora vamos que esperan-

De ese modo todos se levantaron y empezaron a buscar un lugar apropiado para entrenar pronto tendrían una gran pelea y los gennin querían estar a la altura

**(Ahora con la aparición de este otro portador se mostrara la fuerza de la oscuridad y la causa del temor de muchos que cosas le esperan a nuestro compañero rubio que le depara el destino y más importante como afectara esto al destino del mundo) **

("modo shinigami-sama de soul eater ON" HOLIS HOLIS HOLITAAAAAS espero que les haya gustado y ya respondí algunas dudas ewe y como vieron ahora aparecerán portadores de armas oscuras y he de decir que esto no es invención mía enserio hay armas oscuras en el juego e historieta se preguntaran porque puse esto de las armas oscuras esto es porque como ya dije en mi perfil yo quiero hacer crossover diferentes a lo normal en otras palabras una historia que combine ambos factores y que no tenga la misma trama de ambos en totalidad es decir que habrá otros enemigos y más fuertes y una historia que pueda unir a ambos juego y anime haciendo algo nuevo ese es el objetivo que yo tengo ewe y espero que les guste pero bueno ahora a lo de los OC's si quieren que aparezca algún personaje suyo en la historia solo dejen un MP o en los reviews los siguiente

1: Nombre del personaje

2: Características: color de cabello, ojos, altura, y actitud en otras palabras personalida, y sexualidad aquí con las armas oscuras no hay problema en las sexualidad

3: Arma oscura ya sea de algún anime o juego no importa cual ustedes eligen ejemplos: Rebelión de DMC, Yamato de DMC, Lucifer de DMC, Guadaña de Dante's Inferno, o también pueden inventar una pero tendrán que describirla

4: Pasado es decir como obtuvieron su arma y porque ya pondré yo las pruebas de las armas a menos que quieran ponerla también.

5: Bando es decir si es amigo o enemigo de Naruto si quieren que su OC, sea aliado y ayude a Naruto en la Historia, o si quieren que sea enemigo de Naruto y le haga la vida y la travesía imposible,

Si quieren como ya dije que un personaje propio aparezca no hay problema solo manden en un review o un MP lo que se dijo y ya aparecerá

Ahora sí sin más que decir PRATA DE LA MUERTE FUEEEEEERAAAAAAAA


	6. visiones

**Holiii see no he actualizado este fic en buen tiempo pero acá un nuevo cap ewe espero les guste **

**Disclaimer ( que no se ni para que lo usamos u.u ): ni Naruto ni The Darkness o cualquier cosa de otro videojuego o serie son de mi propiedad solo esta loca historia sacada de mi cabeza ewe **

**-no te descuides- **demonio o deidad hablando

_-HASLO AÑICOS Y DAME SU CORAZOOON-_ Oscuridad hablando

_-'jajajaja'_-fantasmas o alucinaciones

-cállate cabron- gente hablando

-_**cállate de una maldita vez-**_modo demonio de Naruto y portadores oscuros

_**(Charla de la vida y la muerte, saltos de tiempo, narración de los hechos**_, y autor jodiendo si es que jode ewe)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**(La vida se acercó a la muerte y dijo –pero tú tienes algo bueno también- la muerte le miro incrédula…..) **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cap.5 Visiones y los cazadores**_

Era de noche en el pacifico pueblo de Wave, en la casa de Tazuna ya casi todos estaban dormidos, el único que seguía despierto era Naruto estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala mirando por la ventana, se encontraba meditando sobre lo ocurrido, no esperaba encontrarse con Anko tan pronto había sido una total sorpresa para ambos, al fin podían estar juntos de nuevo, pero, había asuntos importantes con el pueblo de Wave, debía liberarlos de algún modo, siguió pensando en ello buscando que podría hacer cuando una especie de risa se escuchó.

_-'jajajajajaja'-_parecía ser de un infante

_-_heh, ¿una risa?-se preguntó a si mismo al tiempo que buscaba el origen y se paraba de su asiento

_-'ajajajaja, vamos rata, hay que colarnos'-_decía la vocecita, fue entonces que mirando a la puerta de atrás, vio a una niña de 10 de cabellos negros con un vestido de orfanato corriendo hacia afuera

-que rayos, debo de estar volviéndome loco, ¿oscuridad esto es cosa tuya?-pregunto al malévolo ente dentro de él, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta-eh oscuridad estas allí-volvió a preguntar-ehh Kurama, que pasa allí adentro- pregunto a su otro inquilino pero tampoco recibió respuesta.

-'_ajajajajaja'-_se escuchó de nuevo la risa

-esto es raro, creo que todo esto me está afectando al fin- estaba por ignorarlo cuando

-'_vamos, Jackie no te quedes atrás'-_miro a la puerta, el nombre de Jackie se le hacía extremadamente conocido y familiar

-'_espera Jenny, ya casi llego'-_otra vos infantil se hiso presente, era de un niño pelinegro con ropas de orfanato también

-_GRRRRAHHH, IGNORALOOOOS-_al fin la oscuridad dijo algo y parecía no muy contento con los "espectros"

-hmm, que ocultas para que quieras que los ignore-espeto Naruto preparándose para seguir a los pequeños fantasmas

-_'vamos Jackie, es por aquí'-_

_-'de acuerdo Jenny'-_

Ambos niños aparecieron en la entrada y sin más empezaron a correr por el bosque, Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces los siguió, no se percató de que tres personas miraron esto y lo siguieron también.

Los dos niños corrían entre el bosque mientras reían, al tiempo que Naruto les seguía el paso, sin previo aviso en una zona árida ambos niños desaparecieron

-que rayos, ¿a donde se fueron?-pregunto a nadie en específico al no encontrar a ambos niños

-¿A dónde se fueron quienes Foxy-kun?- pregunto una vos muy conocida para el

-huh, ah Anko eres tú- dijo un tanto ido, seguía buscando a los niños

-eres tú, que clase de respuesta es esa, ahora dime a quien buscas- espeto Anko un tanto molesta por el desinterés de su novio

-ya tranquila Anko no creo que lo hiciera intencionalmente-trato de calmarla su amiga Kurenai

-ah Kurenai-san usted también vino-dijo un tanto asombrado Naruto no las había sentido, Kurenai se sintió un tanto molesta y aunque no lo pareciera un tanto deprimida de que no se diera cuenta de que ella también lo siguió

-oh, también vino usted Uzumaki-san-dijo Naruto percatándose de la tercera persona que lo siguió, y decepcionando a la mencionada también, no la había notado hasta ahora.

-sí, sí, si te seguimos porque parecías algo preocupado, empezaste a hablarle a la oscuridad de la nada y después saliste corriendo ¿qué pasa?-dijo pregunto Anko tratando de saber que buscaba Naruto

-no es nada, es solo que vi a un par de niños corriendo por aquí y creí que-no completo la frase al haber visto otra especie de espíritu

-niños que harían niños por aquí y que creíste nii-san- dijo Natsumi tratando de saber que buscaba su ex hermano

-primero, no me digas nii-san-dijo Naruto un tanto serio sin quitar la mirada de donde la puso y haciendo sentir un poco mal a Natsumi- segundo, cállense las tres y no hagan nada de ruido-ahora las tres querían saber que buscaba pues se veía serio, miraron a donde el miraba una especie de cruce de dos árboles los cuales formaban un arco, no había nada y Kurenai se lo hiso saber

-allí no hay nada, Estacado-san- espeto la oji-rroja

-shhhh- volvió a callarles y empezó a caminar hacia el arco, siendo seguido por las féminas al pasar se todos se sorprendieron pues no había un bosque, sino una hermosa cantina el piso estaba a cuadros blancos y rojos, los asientos a la derecha eran amarillos con rojo y parecían tener un estilo retro, la barra era larga con varios bancos giratorios de color plata y rojo, había dos personas hablando, un hombre con traje elegante negro y cabello largo, tan largo como el del rubio y peinado a los lados, hablaba con una mujer con pantalón negro de camarera, una blusa de rallas blancas y grises, también tenía una bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello su cabello era negro y corto el cual tenía amarrado con una cola de caballo y el lado derecho de la cara era cubierto por un flequillo además de un piercing en el lado izquierdo del labio bajo, sus ojos eran verdes.

-que rayos-dijo Anko sin creer lo que veía

... { OwO } ...

(watch?v= 63n lhoda2 MY poned esta canción aquí)

-Jenny esto es real- pregunto el hombre

-sí, tu y yo, jóvenes y enamorados, admítelo tienes suerte- dijo la mujer al tiempo que le daba un puño amistoso en el pecho al hombre

-oh amo esta canción, vamos baila con migo-dijo la mujer al tiempo que obligaba al hombre a levantarse de su asiento y lo arrastraba lentamente a una zona más abierta para bailar-venga tipo duro yo sé que tú puedes, yo creo en ti- termino de decir la mujer al tiempo que guiaba los brazos del hombre a su cintura y ponía los suyos propios en el cuello de él, después se dispusieron a bailar lentamente

-no sé qué es todo esto, ni me importa, pienso en ti todos los días Jenny cada segundo de cada día-dijo el hombre

-eres un encanto Jackie, te lo había dicho ya, te haces el duro, pero en el fondo eres un cielo lo sabes-dijo la mujer al tiempo que Naruto se sorprendía al ver el rostro del hombre

-lo que te paso es culpa mía Jenny-dijo Jackie

-shhh, escucha la canción, escucha la letra, a que es bonita-dijo Jenny

-Jenny, quisiera cambiar las cosas, ojala siguieras viva-dijo Jackie al tiempo que rosaba la mejilla de Jenny con su mano derecha- debieron matarme a mí no a ti-dijo impactando a las féminas

-Jackie, ahora estamos juntos, eso es lo que importa-Jenny al tiempo que recargaba su rostro en el pecho de Jackie y tarareaba la canción

-aún recuerdo el día en que te conocí, ¿lo recuerdas?, los demás niños, se metían con migo, pero tú no, tú eras mi única amiga, me salvaste Jenny, y yo te deje morir-termino Jackie derramando una lagrima de tristeza, mientras bailaba con Jenny lentamente sin dejar de mirarla

… {OwO} …

-Que carajos es esto, Nai-chan dime que es un genjutsu-dijo Anko mientras miraba bailar a la pareja sin creer en lo que veía

-no sé qué sea pero estoy segura de que no es un genjutsu- respondió sin creerlo tampoco

-¿entonces como estamos viendo esto?- pregunto Natsumi

-Naruto tú sabes algo- pregunto Anko a su novio

-sinceramente ni yo sé que pasa aquí- respondió con un semblante un tanto serio sin dejar de mirar a Jackie cosa que notaron las tres mujeres

-ara estas acaso celoso de que ese sujeto está bailando con una linda chica foxy-kun-pregunto entre burla y enojo Anko

-no, lo que pasa es que ese sujeto, es un antepasado mío- respondió asombrando a las tres que miraron a la pareja al tiempo que la canción se acababa y se daban un beso largo mostrándose su amor

-es tan bello el amor no lo creen- dijo una vos de mujer detrás de ellos al voltear vieron a una mujer rubia muy hermosa vestida de monja, solo que su falda era abierta de los lados de las piernas mostrando unas grebas de metal, también tenía puestos unos guanteletes de metal, en su cintura se encontraba una bella cruz de plata con cristales azules en ella, a su lado estaba un hombre con un pantalón de cuero, junto con botas de metal puro que cubrían desde el pie hasta la rodilla, tenía una cruz roja cosida en todo el pecho y abdomen, no llevaba camisa, en sus brazos la tela de la cruz roja estaba amarrada hasta terminar cayendo desde sus muñecas en varios pedazos más delgados los cuales al final tenían más cruces pequeñas de color plata en ellas, su cabello era negro y corto, en su espalda una rara guadaña que parecía ser echa de hueso y asemejaba a una columna vertebral y en la conexión con el filo tenía un raro símbolo de un cráneo el cual estaba dentro de una especie de tuerca a la mitad

A Naruto le incomodaba mucho la cruz de la mujer, sentía que no debía de acercarse a ella o terminaría muy mal parado, la oscuridad al sentir la cruz grito

-_LA CRUUUUUUZ, RRRGRAAAAAHHH DESSTRUULLELAAAAA NO DEBE DE SEGUIR EXISTIENDOOO-_ grito asombrando a Naruto pues la Oscuridad se notaba un poco nerviosa

-quienes son ustedes, y que es esto- pregunto el rubio haciendo que ambos desconocidos abrieran sus ojos un tanto confundidos

-ara, creo que ya deberías de saberlo, son visiones espectrales, mensajes de fantasmas que quieren que los ayuden, o acaso no estas informado de nada, portador oscuro- dijo el hombre al tiempo que sacaba su guadaña alertando a Naruto y a las chicas quienes tomaron distancia inmediatamente

(bleach ost Quincy`s craft )

-como sabes eso, quienes son ustedes- pregunto Naruto liberando sus serpientes mientras la visión desaparecía

-hmmm ah ya veo, eres nuevo en esto verdad joven- dijo la mujer mientras sonreía amigablemente y sacaba su crucifijo de plata y este empezaba a emanar luz, dejando a Naruto aterrado la luz era su punto débil.

-dado que no nos conoces te lo diremos chico, yo soy Gabriel, usuario de la guadaña de la parca, un portador oscuro y cazador de portadores oscuros- dijo el hombre asombrando a sus enemigos por su profesión eso no pintaba bien para Naruto

\- yo soy María usuaria de la santa cruz de Beatriz, una usuaria luminosa, guerrera del ángelus, y cazadora de portadores oscuros- dijo la mujer impactando a Naruto él no sabía que había portadores luminosos, esto era malo si era verdad que ambos eran cazadores y que ella usaba ataques de luz estaría en muchos problemas, quien sabe cuanta experiencia tuvieran, pero lo que lo aterraba era la mujer

(Fin Quincy`s craft, iniciad la canción treachery de bleach, o el soundtrack Bleeding Charon de Dante's inferno el que mejor les guste ambos sirven para la escena)

-y juntos somos, los amantes prohibidos- dijeron ambos juntos, sacando una duda a las mujeres- ahora, por favor deja que te enviemos al reino del señor y destruyamos a la oscuridad por las buenas, joven-continuo la mujer, para después empezar a hablar el hombre- o si no lo aremos por las malas mocoso, tu elijes- termino de hablar

-y una mierda que los deje matarme, si quieren intentarlo venga- reto a los cazadores- chicas quédense atrás de esto, estos sujetos están a otro nivel- dijo Naruto para que las chicas no salieran heridas durante la pelea

-pero- intentaron replicar pero Naruto les dio una mirada firme haciéndolas aceptar y alejarse a una buena distancia

-hmmm, las proteges en vez de usarlas para escudarte, eres un usuario peculiar sabes mocoso-dijo Gabriel mientras empezaba a girar su arma, se preparaba para pelar

-no muchos usuarios tienen tu honor joven, sin duda serás perdonado por el señor- dijo María mientras daba una sonrisa dulce y sujetaba firmemente su cruz

-bata de charlas si van a pelear, vengan los espero-dijo Naruto tratando de terminar esto usando un tono un poco altanero pero nervioso por la cruz, en verdad que lo ponía nervioso el aura de ese crucifijo

-impaciente y altanero esa será tu perdición, ¡GARRAS DE LA MUERTE!- grito al tiempo que lanzaba un corte vertical desde su derecha y sorprendentemente la guadaña se alargó agarrándolo en el descuido de su sorpresa al ver al arma estirarse, le dio varias vueltas para después lanzarlo al aire y dejarlo volando unos segundo hasta que escucho a María gritar

¡RAFAGA SANTA!-después empezó a dar golpes al aire todos excepto Gabriel se asombraron al ver que el crucifijo lanzaba cruces más grandes echas de luz pura, Naruto apenas si pudo reaccionar y evadir las primeras dos ráfagas pero en la tercera una cruz logro darle en un brazo

-HAAAAARRRHHH-grito de dolor al tiempo que se estrellaba contra el suelo, preocupando a sus acompañantes, rápidamente se levantó y activo su armadura oscura

-es armadura no te ayudara chico, mientras la cruz de María logre conectarte aunque sea un solo golpe de luz, tu armadura desaparecerá por unos segundos, los suficientes como para cortarte con mi guadaña – dijo Gabriel preparándose para atacar de nuevo

-te recomiendo que te rindas joven- dijo María al tiempo que se preparaba para atacar de nuevo

-_**y una mierda, aun no salvo al pueblo, no eh vuelto con toda mi familia, y apenas me acabo de reunir con el amor de mi vida, no puedo dejar que estos cuatro años se vallan al diablo así de fácil, peleare y volveré con todos mis seres queridos-**_ espeto Naruto haciendo que ambos cazadores se sorprendieran un poco por sus palabras

-una causa noble chico, pero no permitiremos que ese demonio dentro de ti siga existiendo-y de nuevo Gabriel corrió hacia el pero esta vez dio un salto para después gritar- ¡ASCENCION DIABOLICA!- después dio un golpe en el suelo y con un poder oscuro lanzo a Naruto por los aires de nuevo después empezó a girar-¡RAFAGA INFERNAL!-grito al tiempo que giraba muy rápidamente, Naruto uso su BD izquierdo para sujetarse de un árbol y alejarse de Gabriel, al tocar el suelo María lo ataco justo del lado derecho, lo estaba esperando.

-¡FUERZA DIVINA!- y de la nada la cruz emano una luz increíblemente potente quitándole su armadura oscura y segándolo, inmediatamente Gabriel llego por el frente y le dio una potente patada lanzándolo a volar y estrellarse contra varios arboles

-¡Naruto/Esracado-san/Nii-sama!- gritaron las tres mujeres al verlo ser apaleado tan fuerte por estas dos personas…. No estos ¡cazadores de portadores oscuros!

.

.

.

.

(_**mas enemigos aparecen y son más fuertes de lo esperado como se librara nuestro portador oscuro contra estos dos formidables guerreros solo el destino lo sabra)**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueeeenoooo se acabó espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy ewe esperaban la pelea con el otro portador oscuro y esto los dejo wtf verdad seeee puras sorpresas acá jajaja bueno espero les gustase el cap y no olviden dejar Reviews y los invito a ver mis otros fics bueno sin más pirata de la muerte fueeeeraaa


	7. Chapter 7

**Aviso **

**(Aparece un muchacho pelinegro vestido de asesino "más específicamente como Jacob Frye" caminando tranquilamente asta estar frente a la pantalla)**

**Bien bueno hola ehmmm bueno esto como vieron no es un cap. si no un aviso me he decidido a reescribir la historia para hacerla más coherente para lo que le tengo planeado la verdad la he estado leyendo yo mismo y me he dado cuenta de unas cuantas incoherencias y me surgieron más ideas por eso he decidido reescribirla pronto subiré la historia y debo de dar gracias a todos aquellos que la han seguido en verdad :3 bueno sin más gracias y espero les guste el "remake" lo subiré mínimo en el Sábado o máximo el Lunes bien eso sería todo ahora bye bye pirata de la muerte se despide **

**(se va por donde vino) **


	8. Chapter 8

Aparece un sujeto vestido de blanco con una máscara totalmente lisa y sin ojos frente a la pantalla

¿?- hola vengo a avisar que ya está el primer cap. Del Remake de esta historia se les invita a leerlo gracias –

Se va por donde vino


End file.
